The complications of Life
by charlette sento
Summary: Somthing happened before. But what? a car accident, a murder mystery who knowsit dosen't seem like a harry potter fic at the moment but i promise it gets better and yes i did mess whith the time line in a varry large way MM
1. Home Life

Complications

_Chapter One_

_Home_ _life_

Hello my name is Damion Triston Mince but I go by my middle name I dought any one alive even remembers my first name. Except teachers that see it on the role sheet every day. My last name sort of sounds like mint whith an s sound instaed of a t sound at the end and this is my diery my 4th grade teacher gave it to us as a creative writting assignmant but we can write what ever we want becouse she's not going to take them up and read just making sure were writing in it taking a short look by walking around the class while were working whith them open so it's not long enouph to see more than scribbles on the page.

Her name is Mrs. Calvive she's realy nice but she towers over my 4" 2' frame but concidering that I'm only nine I guess I'm no that short. Mrs. Calvive has big honey brown eyes that tell you every thing will be ok and she's so nice that I supose I will write in it for real instead of random squigles like my class mates are planning on doing.

Well this mourning my sister'n law Sydney Rhonda Mince banged on my door and yelled at me in the same voice she's been using for three yers now. It's very stern and angry. For me to get breakfast ready mumbling somthing about lazy little brother'n laws to wake me up. My brother and his wife have gotten in my opinion so fat that I'm afraid at one point thier just going to pop like one of my nephew's zits. Sydney may be stern but she puts a roof over my head, clothes on my back, lets me go to the library whenever I want after school, homwork, and chores and even when I don't actualy eat it she makes sure I have the option of eating 3 square meals a day but becouse I'm just not hungry verry often naturaly I'm the skiniest peson in this house.

My nephew his name is Amio Detozes Mence he says that if his parents are so fat their going to explode then I'm so skiney I'll implode but those stories always end in him surviving becouse he eats a balanced diet, actualy eats and is the perfect wight for his highth, age and bone structure but he looks like he eats only a little more than I do becouse he's short and has a very small bone structure. I used to be the perfect wheght my mommy weighd me every day but that was before my parents died. After that I guess I just lost my appitite for pretty much any thing but cafine my mom drank cofee all the time while i was in her tummy so I've always been adicted. They tried to make me unadicted but I was thier worst patiant yet and it faild so before he died my dad always had to keep a pot of cofee in the pot and between me and mom he had to go get more every weekend. I've had to cut back to only 4 cups a day becouse I cant reach the big can of the grains so I make a big pot in the mourning and it has to last all day becouse any other time it's up in the pantry. My big brother Marco James Mence used to always have cofee when me and mom came over but he hasn't been the same since mom and dad died when I was six.

His eyes that used to sparkle whith life and childish amusment are now as dull as cole and you can tell that inside he's dead you can tell that when mom and dad died they just couldn't bear to leave their big baby behind. Sydney says it's my fault that he's like that and I think she might be right that's why I always do work around the house most of the time whith out being told. It's the only way I can think of that she'll accept as an apology for the deed but so far it hasn't worked she still is as cold as ice when before she used to act like a high standing lady and every now and thaen rolling her eyes a me and Marco and then tackaling us into a game of three way wrestaling but that was then and this is now and at this moment I had to do the dishes and clean the table. Then I think I'll go to the library. Amio has a date whith his girlfreind so he can't come I only hope it's the kind that end well. He's in the 8th grade but his girlfreind is in the 7th grade and she can be a bit ditzie some times.

After chores I went to the library I loved the library I even have an honerary spot that I always sit at. Some people have a saying going aroung town that if you ever are at the library more than twenty minets then at some point you've probable seen or bumped into Triston Mence but I can't help it I just love the library and every one their knows me but they also respect the fact that I'm not very social. Which is what I love. I love to read and I love freindly people but I don't like to talk I just like the feeling of being safe. Which is why I like this library so much becouse it's all of that and more all rolled into one.

Whenever I go home for dinner every one was out to a movie. Amio left me a note so that I wouldn't get worried. I cleaned up some of the messes around the house, cleaned the kitchen and had dinner hot and ready on the table by the time they got back from the theater. Dinner was quiet as every one mainly concentraited on food and after I cleaned the table and washed the dishes.

I went down to the hide out as Amio proudly calls it but it's realy just Marco's old office. He used to work before he got "sick" but now between the government's check for Marco being incurably "sick" and two children plus Sydneys paycheck for her job at Wal-Mart there's no need for the sick to work. My big brother used to keep all of my toys that Sydney didn't aprove of in there and still are just a little dustey but thier's also an old T.V. and a computer along whith all of Marco's old businuss suplies and a couple of storage boxes. Sydney and Marco never go down there any more so it's the perfect quiet place for two children hiding from thier gaurdians to go. Amio's realy smart he hooked up the cable and internet in thier for us all by himself he also hooked up the toilet in the bathroom and a minie refrigerator that's always kept stocked whith a thermose of cofee that i can put in the microwave and drink which is realy what I need right now some cofee.

When I opened the door to our hide out and reveled a nervouse wreck of an Amio who kept pushing the up channel button and going through all 250 channels just to relive some stress. I pull out the cofee put it in the microwave and quietly sit on the desk beside him he looked pitifull. I swear one day i'm just gonna kill that insensitive brat of a girlfreind he's got but for Amio I keep my anger in and ask in a quiet sympothtic tone. "What's wrong is it Percilla again." He seemed to snap out of his revaree and finaly notices I'm there as the microwave beeped to let me know the cofee was hot 'n ready. I sliped off the table and kept eye contact whith Amio's swolen and broken red ones as I pulled out the cofee and started to sip it then returned to my place at his side. He put his head on my shoulder and I put my arms around him as he cried. Me being minfull of not spilling hot cofee on the already distressed nephew and put it down behind us for now so I could esily wrap both my arms around him as he cried into my chest.

Through the tears he started to speak. " Just don't know what to do." He let out a strangled sob and gasped for air then continued "I can't tell her why we don't celabrate thanksgiving but she'll be mad if she can't come over for a traditional turkey dinner." He paused again to let out a quiet sob and a deep breath. "And Mom and Dad would never alow a celebration on the day of grama and grampa's death but she dosen't understand. She thinks I'm inviting anathor girl to attend." I ran my hand through his hair trying to calm him and give me time to think of somthing to say that would help solve the problem and dosen't include teling the spoiled brat about what happened exactly three years ago next Thursday. We sat in a comfortable silance untill I found an answer but it's all in how you word it but that's ok Amio knew most of my solutions didn't work unless stated almost word for word what I tell you to say so here goes nothing "Why don't you just tell her that we don't celabrate thanks giving becouse somthing horifiying that you aren't comfortable talking about whith any one happened on that day three years ago and you'll even call her and talk to her for a couple of minuts but not long just to prove that your not whith a nother girl" but I added in my head that if she dosn't trust him by now after 2 years then maybe it's her that's cheeting but I didn't have the heart to tell him right now I need to confirm it first but eventualy he'll need to know if it's true an I added "It's not lieing." He looked up at me whith hopefull eyes and gave a sad smile. "Thank you Triston you always know just what to say your the best and nicest person I ever met. Some times I feel like your the 13 year old and I'm nine becouse your always helping me whith my childish fears."

Some time in the middle of his sentence sparkaling tears started to gently drift down his face again as I replied bashfully. "I don't always know what to say that's why I always take long pauses so I can figure out what I'm gonna say and I'm not realy that great after all I am the one that made your dad so sick but I like helping you it makes me feel like I'm not a destroyer of all things I love." I looked down not meeting his eyes as for the first time in a long while a soft tear drop trickled down my own face. He put his arms around me as I silently weeped "You take long pauses becouse you have to meditate and think on how you are going to word your next sentance. Unlike brash me that just says what ever comes to mind first and my Mom's just a big jerk I though you figured that out a long time ago and not to listen to what she tells you and you are a good person and you don't destroy every thing you love."

I started to out write whale and whine and as a 9 year old that never does that at all I think in this situation I have a write to ball like the child I phisicly am. "What about my Mom and Dad what about Marco what about Sydney and what about you. I can see it. You miss my parents it's my falt their dead and it's my fault that everyone is suffering for my mistake." I doubled over and pulled away from Amio so that he wouldn't have to see my ugly face but he just pulled me back to his chest and started to softly talk in my ear. "It's not your fault their dead yes everyone misses them but it's not your fault how on earth could you possibly think it was your fault." Then I told him somthing that even I almost forgot. I told Marco then but that was it. "The mourning two days before that god awful day when I woke up and I went down stairs to get my cofee accidentily me and mom both reached for the pot at the same time and when my hand touched hers I saw black flashes and I had a bad feeling and I didn't want to leave her becouse somehow I knew somthing bad was gonna happen soon I didn't know what and I didn't know when I just knew somthing was gonna happen but after two days of nothing I thoght maybe it was just my over reactive imagination so I went whith Marco and left them all alone "

I paused trying to gain back some resemblance of control over my own body but i kept going "And when I was uncontios that week after I saw what happened through mom's eyes she didn't leave the stove on the reson she wanted every one out of the house was she had planned ahead to kill herself I don't know why but she lit the match and she tried to get Dad out of the house but he wouldn't leave and died right along side her becouse he was stuborn and that is why me and Marco begged Sydney that on Thanksgiving day we don't celebrate." After that every thing got blurry and I can't remember any more but I think I fell uncontious becouse it was geting hard to breath tring to talk and cry at the same time.


	2. the reacuring Nightmare

_Complications_

_Chapter Two_

_The Reaccuring Nightmare_

That mourning was like any other at Mommy and Daddy's house on Thanksgiving. I woke up to the smell of a mouth watering traditional turkey dinner whith my mug of coffe already set out on the bedside table so that I woudn't go down and take a little bite of the turkey still in the oven probably. I can't wait untill Marco gets here he's so fun he'll probably get here about 3 and it's 12 now so I still have another 3 hours to wait. Wa! I don't like waiting hum! I'm hungry I got up after finishing my cup of coffe and wen't down stairs to the living room where my parents had brunch all set out for me whith another cup of coffe hot'n ready. More syrup than pancake exactly the way I like it and exactly the way my Mommy and Daddy have done for me every holiday the family gets together for dinner since before I can even remember! Which is pretty much every holliday since before I was born.

After I finished eating brunch I slid my dishes into the cat door leading to the kitchen. I went back up to my room that used to be Marco's when he still lived at home but he moved away to colage a year after I came along. They graduated from colage last year but Amio was born even before Sydny and Marco were married. They married whith Mommy's and Daddy's consent 3 years after amio was borne and they were seven-teen but Mommy and Daddy took care of the baybe so they could go to collage. Amio moved in whith his parents after they graduated last year but before he live whith me Mommy and Daddy so we'r realy close evan thogh I'm 6 and he's 11. We talk about everything including his girl problems they just started recently but he hasn't had a girlfriend yet but he does like this girl at school and he talks about her all the freaking time. Tonya this and Tonya that it's sickening! But I can endure it. I supose.

I'm up in my room coloring in my coloring book when I here the doorbell ring and I know exactly who it is. I know mommy expects me to answer the door like I have for every dinner holiday since I learned how to run. I went streeking down the sairs through the living room into the vestibule to answer the door screaming the entire time at the top of my lungs MMMMMMMMMMaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrccccccccooooooooooooo. I flung the door almost off it's hinges and before I evan saw Marco he scooped me up bridal styal and spun me around untill I felt whoosy then put me back on my feet where I unceremoniusly fell on my but to the cold stone floor. He then picked me back up by my armpits and sat me on his hip whith my leggs around his waist and walked inside the house then closed the door whith his unoccupied hip. Concidering his armes were full of his Lil' bro. Triston. He cairried me up stairs to my room set me on the bed then asked. "Mom still making dinner? " I nodded enthusiasticly then he sugested we go get ice cream! I jumped noded and yelled." yes!" All at the same time.

He then picked me up and put me back on the floor from the bed and held my hand as we walked down stairs out side where my sister'n law and nephew were waiting for us. Me and Amio played Rock-paper-scisors yelling screamind and booing depending on whether we won or lost all the way to the ice cream parlor. once we got thier becouse we come here so often the guy behind the counter already knew exactly what we wanted and by the time the door opened and the little dingaling sound went off we had our orders on the counter ready to go. The guy smiled at us as Marco payed for the ice cream and we left headed back home in Marco's olive green volvo when Sydney pointed out smoke in the general direction of my house.

We folowed the smoke and we found a huge crowed of people around evan larger puffs of smoke whith flames that you could see over the heads of the crowed. We got out of the car and I folowed Marco as he pushed his way through the crowed untill we got to a line of yellow coution tape. There were figher fighters tryng to put it out and police men interviewing witnesses. Marco went up to one who was writing in his note pad and got his attention "excuse me but can-" "your not alowed accross the tape unless your a family memmber " the police officer nearly snapped at us Marco noded and told the officer "Yes I'm a famely memmber. The owners of this house were my parents. Can you tell me what happened here?" The policeman's expresion changed from snapish to sympathetic as he replied but I don't rememmber what he said becouse that's when I figured it out.

This house standing in front of me burst into a roaring flame of destuction was my home. My parents were in theirbefore I left. Are they dead? What happened? My whole body went num at the thought that my parent were dead! My life would just end! I don't know what would happen. Who would take care of me? Where would I live? What would I eat? Who would I talk to and play whith? my parents were probably two of my best friend in the world I don't know what I'd do whithout them! The officer pulled me out of my thoughts whith his sympathetic voice "I'm sorry about what happened I know it's hard at your age or at any age for that matter to lose your parents but it'll get better. I promise."he was bent down on one knee so he could look me in the eye but I refused to do so. I know it wasn't his fault but he could have done somthing. Anything! To help my parents while they were alive. It almost felt as if my body was literaly on fire and someome shot a whole right through my heart. I stopped breathing when I realized that every thing I had just thought of was going to be reality from now on becouse I was right they realy are dead after that realization it was like I had no controle of my body. I ran! I ran as fast as I could! I don't know where I was going and I don't know why all I knew was I had to get away becouse staying thier would be nothing but torment. So I ran and I ran. I ran until I literaly passed out frome lack of oxegen.

I woke myself up from my Nightmare becouse I was screaming so loud but every one in the house already knew not to bother me when I wake up screaming like a mad man in a puddle of my own cold sweat. Sometimes I wish I could just forget every thing about that day from begining to end. In my case the saying ignorance is bliss is very true but unfortunatly i'm not among the ignorant. Well I guss it's time to take a bath and wash the sheets. does'nt look as if i'll be getting rest any time soon.


	3. Expect the unexpected

_Complications_

_Chapter Three_

_Expect the Unexpected_

I was completly calmed down after my cup of coffee and a shower so since I wasn't thinking about it every thing around me started to float including me and my empty coffe cup. That happens when I'm either realy calm or happy or sad or scared or angry pretty much any time I have a strong emotion about just about any thing but I had to check myself and put my barriors up and everything slowly floated back to it's rightful place on the ground. Well that was annoying but I supose it's better than when I'm angry becouse when I'm angry you do not want to be around things won't just gently float. Oh no! They fly and break things and hurt people realy badly but sometimes not very often but when I keep the same emotion for long periods of time I can control the people animals and things around me. There was this one time Amio was going to this bourding school and we were going shopping for school supplies I could see bight swiraling and dancing colors of light playing all around us and I figured out how to manipulate them to do what I want but the farthest I've ever gone was one time when I was realy angry for like a week I accidentily made another me exept it was all colorful. I've tried to do it again a billion times and the farthest I get is two heads, four armes and two bodies but still only two legs. It looked realy funny becouse we were joined at the hip, Amio nearly died laughing.

The only realy bad thing about my powers is that I have to be extra careful around Sydney becouse if she ever found out I would be in big trouble everytime somthing happened it would be my fault no matter what. Plus I don't know what she would do whith that information she would probably sell me to some scientific lab or somthing equaly unplesant like that. Which actualy isn't all that differant from now concidering she already blames me for every thing and watches me like a hawk but she never has any proof that I did it so she can't do more than give me an evan bigger work load but if she ever found out about my secret then she could do what ever she wants. Becouse there is a real possability that I could have done it. Sydney is realy mean like that so I'm kind of glad she dosen't know my secret I don't think I could realy trust her whith it. She would probably couse evan more mass mayhem than I do already. Which is realy bad.

Well Sydney's yelling at me to make breakfast so I guess it's time for me to get up out of bed. To rise for the day I make my normal egg and bacon breakfast that Marco likes so much while Sydney's rambaling on about who knows what well what ever it is she needs to shut up becouse no bodies listening to her. I set all the food out on the table and as I'm sitting down I think I herd Marco say somthing but i could just be going crazy becouse Marco's never said any thing at all no matter what it was nothing at all ever came out of his mouth for three years now and I think I heard him speak. That would be enough to make any one go crazy!

I looked around and it didn't seeem as if anyone else herd it so I continued eating untill after a whole three bites he actualy says somthing this time and Amio notices it. He elbows me and whispers in my ear. "Did he just say somthing?" His voice sounded very confusd. I nodded slowly and he had another question. "What did he say?" I shruged and just generaly looked confused. We both looked over at Sydney who was stll chatting away to herself becouse nobody was listening. Then our atention turned back to marco when he said "You have the gift!" in a raspy voice just as if he hadnt talked in three years and I looked into those ocean depths to find that his eyes were full of life once again. It wasn't just a glazed over look as though 'Yes I'm here phisicly but my mind is literaly lost who knows where' Now it seemed he had found his mind but I couldn't quite comprehend what he was saying so I asked "What gift?" He leaned in to the middle of the table and motioned whith his finger for Amio and I to folow his lead so we leaned in too "A very powerful gift not only are you magical" He gasped for breath as if he had a very tight squeezed whistle stuck in his throught. Both me and Amio just haging on a string waiting for his next words "but your a very powerful wizard just like your father but also like your father " he had to gasp for air again and the pause was so long I started to wonder if he would continue at all before he did just that "your also an Inferno Maculus. They're very rare but can show up in evan pure muggle families" He paused again and I looked at Amio who seemed almost as shoked at this as I was but not quite becouse no one could ever be as shoked as I was in that momment in time. Marco's voice dropped into a raspy whisper as if he didn't want to disturbe Sydney who was still obliviouse to every thing just chatting away. Which I thought was very odd. oh well! And she calls me obliviouse " Go into my room there is a wooden box under my bed just full to the brim whith some of the most usefull books ever on being an Inferno Maculus"

Then he slouchd back in his chair and that dull lifless look returned to his eye and after seeing him as a person rather than a zombie. Even for this short of emount of time it was realy disturbing to see someone who used to be the most awsomest person in the world just go back to being a mindless zombie willingly. Nun-the-less I don't know how he does it. It would be cool to know how but way too disturbing to actualy learn. Sydney was still rambaling! Oh my god! It's so anoying! I can't belive Marco married her! Oh well. nothing I can do about it now I guess. I can't belive this I'm either not human, crazy, Marco's crazy, or both of us need help realy bad. Well I guess we'll find out soon enough.


	4. The Discovery

_Complications_

_chapter four_

_The Discovery_

After the most interesting dinner ever Amio helped clean up the kitchen we talked like we always do but the topic we chose wasn't as common as we made it sound. Amio started out in a casuale voice. "Do you think- " Then he paused and looked at me in confution. I understood what he was thinking becouse we've known eachother so long we understand the way we think. So well that most people think we have telepathy and it's realy fun to watch the reaction of us finishing eachothers sentances but as he didn't seem to be able to find the words I let him know I understood by finishing his scentance whith the over bearing question that seemes to be burning him from the inside out. "What marco said was true?" He knoded that I was on the right track. We continued washing the dishes as I put my opinion out in the open "Ya! That was weird." We continued finishing eachothers sentances mid-scentance "I's just that after years of-" "scilance and blank eyes-" "and when he finaly says somthing-" "It's somthing as earth shattering as-" " your not human. " " Ya! " " So do you think it's true?" "I don't know you seem human to me. " "But what about-" He shrugged as the meaning that he understood my side but he couldn't do any thing at the moment to either proof or disproof Marco's claim of my humanity.

He ran his sun taned hand through his ash blonde hair as a nervouse habbit he does when he's not comfortable about somthing and it made me think of whether if I wasn't human would I still be his confidant or would he hate me for being of a diffrant species all together. That is what worries me the most about this perticular situation. Would people run from me or stay? I can't honestly say I know.

We finished the dishes and we went our seperate ways knowing to meet at 6 later in the hide out to sneak into Marco and Sydney's bed room. Once I got back to my room I still couldn't wrap my mind over the fact that it was a real possibility that I wasn't exactly human but no use in worying about it right now. So I practiced my magical shapes of all sorts but by the time 5 rolled around not evan my studies could take my mind off what was going to happen I might be an Inferno Maculus. What ever that was, but it's not human and a humans natural instinct is to attack what they don't understand and an Inferno Maculus is definatly somthing that most humans don't understand or evan know about for that matter! Well Inferno means flame but I don't think I've ever evan heard the word Maculus so hmmmmm. Flame I wonder if I can shoot fire out my hands or fingers, eyes or mouth or somthing but any way atleast now I know where I get my pyro problem hehehe.

I'm actualy starting to wonder if it wasn't some kind of akward day dream or something. As I poked my head out the door to leave while thinking. Well he seems normal for the moment well as normal as a zombie can get. Oh well. Just take a deep breath and whatever happens happens. The end after words thier's nothing I can do to change it. I tiptoed accross the back of the living room while Sydney was imersed in her T.V. program and I quietly snuck down the stairs and to the hideout where I found my older nephew Amio sitting on the floor in the dead center of the room eyes unfocused and afraid skin as pale as if he had seen a ghost. He then seemed to notice I was in the room and stood up and paced the room once then started speaking while pacing a nervouse habit of his and another one was talking a mile a minut which what he was doing now is a very good demonstraition. "We can't seriously be thinking about doing this I mean were not evan alowed in my parenrt's bed room and now you want us to not only go in thier but also find and steal a box of books about Inferno Maculus! It's almost as bad as shop lifting! No! No! No! No we cant! We shouldn't! It's wrong!" He turned to face me eyes wide and fearful as his body pumped whith adrenalin.

I swear somtimes I think our ages were swiched as he looked at me expectantly I told him "If you don't want to or feel endangerd in any way by doing it then don't do it. It's that symple. I'll go alone and tell you about it when I get back ok." He knoded and started concentraiting on righting the now quikened pattern of his lungs. As I started to walk away he grabbed my arm and said "Wait!" I turned and looked at the determined look in his eye. "I'm going whith you I don't want you to go alone. If you get in trouble I'll atleast try to take most of the blame. " I noded my head at him and replied "You know Sydney would puinish me anyways but thankyou, for having my back. Now let's go before the show ends." He knoded and we snuk up two flight of stairs creeping quietly while going through the living room and up to the master bed room on the second floor. We opened the double doors mindful of how loud the squeek is when every thing is quiet. We walked in and looked arond in aw at the king size bed, the arch way into the bathroom, the delacate french art work on the walls, and the many differant kind of dancing dolls on any free surface.

We looked at each other and knew exactly what to do we would both get on either side and look under the enormus bed for any thing that evan looks like a box of books abot a rare magical creature. Well I supose I've got my work cut out for me. I should get started. I dived under the bed and there was a layer of dust probably 3 inches thick literaly! This will not be good for my alergies. As soon as I was done coughing and spluttering I looked around me and there were probably a hundred boxes all brown cardbord and not one of them marked at all! Graet well! This should be fun huuuuuuuuuuuuuu. I started crawling and looking through so much dust and boxes of just plain crap. Personaly I would have through most of it away by now symply to get rid of all this dust. Ow great! I'm already starting to get hives from crawling aroungd on my belly in possibly somthing along what the dust bowl must hav looked like in the great deprestion.

Finaly afer what seemed lik an hour me and Amio met in the middle of the hugest bed ever as a sigh that we were at the end of our game. No box of reading material for the magical creaturly chalenged. Well I guess either both me and Amio were dreaming or crazy. Either way I'm human. Not very exciting I supose but at least it's safer. I got out from under the bed and as soon as we came up Amio looked sad. For what I don't know but at that moment I heard the door handle turn. Oh no! We can not get cought! Evan if I die frome numonia I have to go back under that bed I went back into the dust bowl just as the door opened and I just hoped that Amio got out of there in time. The voice of Sydney was not what I herd when that door opened it was... it was the livly voice of Marco! Maybe I'm not crazy! "You can come out I know your there I'm going to help you find the books." We came out from under the bed sheepishly as he continued. "and by the hives Triston is sporting I'd say ya'll have probably made my job evan esier sympliy becouse you've probably move that least two years of the dust that's been setaling down there. I smiled akwardly as he got down on his stomach and dove into the dust bowl. Coming out minuts later whith a small wooden jewlry box he set it on an open spot of carpet and pulled out a stick of wood waved it and mumbled somthing under his breath and before I knew it there was a fancy laced babe blue trunk in front of me Marco reversed what he just did and it got smaller. Then he picked it up and took i to my room resized it again and left to become a zomby again.

After Marco left we looked inside the box and there was a colorful aray of books of many diferant shapes and sizes. All labled things like Biology of an Inferno Maculas or Biography of a Sub. but no matter how awsome it was it was a mess! not only was it covered in a layer of dust which got on my bed when it was set down. It wasn't organized at all it wasn't evan an organized mess! It was just a mess in general period the end. So first things first get all the books out of the dark box and into the light of my room. Then next was to get all the dust off of all of the hundreds of books so we could see the Titles and we could sort them into the information it portrays. Like Biography an Article a Text book ...ect. I read and read untill I literaly passed out in the middle of the book becouse I was symply so exaghtsed.


	5. The confetions

_Complications_

_chapter five_

_The confessions_

My sister'n law startled me this mourning as she woke me up by knocking on the door and yelling at me. Wich is quite strange concidering that I'm normaly awake at least half an hour before she does that. I looked over at the clock and sure enough in bright green letters it read 7 o'clock. Huuuuuu guess I gota get up now. mhmhmhm I don't wanna. Huuuu I pulled myself up out of bed and went out into the hallway to the kitchen and made the coffee and bacon and eggs just like I always do. Except this time I was way too tired to barly keep my eyes open and I had to sit down a couple of times to keep from falling over and passing out! But after it was all cooked and I had a cup of coffee I was fine. Then I had to pour the thermist of coffee that belongs in the mini fridge in the hide out.

I didin't eat much. I pretty much just sat down and waited for every one to be done whith every thing before I could wash every thing and put it all up. To be used again which I had a little help whith from Amio. After the mourning ritual I had to go to the bathroom and becouse it was Saterday it was my bathday. So I got my towel and my shampoo that is only mine becouse Sydney dosen't want that disgusting crap in _her_ bathroom so I get to keep everything I own includinfg hygene products in my little 5-5 room. Which as you can imagine is already a little cramped whith all my books, my bed, cleaning products, and so on and so forth. After I took a bath I went down to the hide out and heated a cup of coffee cleaning small messes like any thing thats out of place puting things back on the shelf keys on the counter and streightening all the pictures on the way to and from.

Once I got back to my room I had already finished that cup of coffee and washed and put it up. As soon as I got back to my room I continued reading all the books that I have which that big now organized trunk full of books is evan more room being used but not much I could do about it. My magic hasn't gotten far enough to move walls and stuff. yet! But I want to. It would be awsome! I ended up missing lunch becouse I was so into the book I had previously decided to just scan which I obviously couldn't take the chance of missing any thing becouse just like this mourning I was startled when Sydney knocked on the door to yell at me to make dinner. I made chicken and rice but I didn't eat a whole lot of it possably an 8th of what was on my plate.

As I was headed back to the hideout for a cup of coffee becouse my head hrt since it was 5 o'clock in the after noon and I havent had any cafine since about 9 this mourning. So the room was practicly spinning and I was whoosy and ended up colapsed on the stairs Amio had to get the coffee for me and gave me an extra cup to help but afer a couple of minuts I was fine. Just let me sit down for a while. When I was able to comprehend the things going on around me again Marco was there whith his old warm and inviting yet playful eyes full of life and excitement so of course I'm expecting to wake up sometime soon.

I was siting in the recliner and Amio and Marco were siting on the couch. Then Marco started a conversation whith "Triston?" I waited a moment for him to continue but he obviously needed a little prompying. "Yes?" He seemed to refocuse on me instead of wherever his mind went for the moment but he seems to have found it as he continued. " I apologize for not telling you sooner but nows better than ever so I guess we should tell you that Amio and I haven't been exactly honest whith you. " He gave a weiry look at Amio who decided to take over for him in mercy. "You get powers when your emotional right? " I nodded as Amio now had my unwaivering atention he gave Marco a wry look and Marco wasn't as merciful as Amio had been before and instead of taking over just noded for him to continue on himself. So he faced me and continued "It's not just your magic" Now I'm confused. I frowened and waited for him to go on but to my suprise Marco seemed to get over his momentary stage fright and answered for him "I'm sorry we dind't tell you befor but meandamioareinfernomaculustooexceptyourfullbloodedbecousedadpassedittoyouwhen

hediedandmeandamiogaveyousomeofourpowersoutofrespecttohelpprotectyousoi'mhalfyourfullandamio'spart" Then concidering he said that all in one breath he had to breath as deaply as humanly possible but the only problem is I didn't catch a word he said.

So I frowned. "Huh? " and since Marco was nervouse Amio responded this time. "Marco just let me talk before you hurt your self he said me and Marco are Inferno Macului too except your full blooded becouse grampa passed it to you when he died and me and Marco gave you some of our powers out of respect to help protect you so I'm part your full and Marco's half any questions?" Surprisingly enough Amio said all this whithout getting stage fright like Marco did I'm proud of him but I still had a replie "You gave me half of your powers? you've been keeping a secret about your species! for 9 years? what do you think of course I have questions! well? " marco got ahold of his courage and started "we gave you our powers to protect you and we couldn't tell you untill we were certain you were one of us. I didn't tell Amio he was one untill he was ten." "how come dad gave me his powers and not you. You are the oldest and you mean to tell me if I wasn't an Inferno Maculus myself you would have never told me!" I glared at him. "and I don't need to be protected. I can take care of myself thank you very much!"

They looked at each other. Shook thier heads before Marco started talking again "The answer to the first question is that in a comunity or kingdom of the Inferno Maculus. Age and gender dosen't count at all. We don't care if youre a 9 year old girl you could still end up queen symply baised on how power full you are becouse whith power comes wisdom. We've learned that mostly it's people with great natural power who end up being the wisest and most knolage and dad picked the strongest out of the two of us. I had always known that when dad died you would inherit his powers and not me. Triston how old were you when you discovered your powers?" I thought for a moment becouse it had been so long ago "Um about three or four I think." Marco noded "Most Inferno Maculus or even wizards for that matter don't learn about their magic or powers untill somwhere between seven to elevan but you were showing magical sighns at three years old! Does that tell you any thing about how powerful you are? " I noded then Amio continued "And as for your second question. We gave you are powers becouse it's the duty of a dom and is a respectful gesture for any sub that has lost a family memmber. So at the time it was more of respect thing than protecting you and the only thing out of any high anarchey can all agree on is that no matter who it is evan family. Unless it's your mate you can't tell them. If you do than either the non Infero Maculus dies or if their realy just that close then both of them die so we were protecting you over somthing that you couldn't have protected you self against understand?" I noded "Yes I understand."

They looked at eachother shoked and you could just see them thinking somwhere around the lines of. 'oh my gosh we've explained it so well that she actualy dosen't have a question it's a mericle!' I had to stop myself from laughing when I thought that. Then Marco dismised me to go read one of the many books I now have on Inferno Macului.


	6. The Letter

_Complications_

_Chapter Six_

_The Letter_

_One year later_

I woke up this mourning and while I was waiting for Sydney to come yell and wake me up and tell me to make breakfast. A thought ran through my head two actualy #1 is yesterday right before I practicly passed out becouse I was up so late I finished every single one of the best books ever found on Inferno Maculus. The second thing is today July 5th is my eleventh birthday. The day I'm suposed to get my Hogwarts letter. Yes! I can't wait to get out of this dump! When next month on September first when I get on the Hogwarts express and I'm off for a whole school year and Amio will be a seventh year so at least for my first year he'll be there for me so hopfuly i won't get lost. Eversince he turned Six-teen he's been dong his job going out whith Percilla or somthing. Whatever he's doing it's out before sunrise in after sunset. I don't know what to do any more becouse when he is around _which is rare _he ignores me as if he dosen't evan see me! Like I'm a bug on the wall. Now I feel bad for every time I used to wish he didn't come to me whith _every_ one of his problems but they did make me feel usefull and now all I feel like is soggy cerial or hot ice. Sydney came yelled and knocked on my door again. Did I mention I wouldn't have to see her again untill next July.

Well time to make the bacon and eggs that I didn't actualy end up eating except like one bite. Cleaned the kitchen streightened the livingroom made and drank two cups of coffee and put the rest of it in the thermist put the thermist in the minifridge in the hide out. Then I herd somthing drop in the mail box and the door bell ring. I smiled knowing what it was I went to the door and opened the letter box and it was the normal every day mail bills and card to Amio a birthday card from Percilla. I put the bills on the table for Sydney and the letter to Amio from Percilla _like he dosen't see her enough_ under his door and opened mine while on my way down to the hide out or more like it. My hide out here latly considering the only time Amio's evan home is when he has to sleep and somtime not evan then becouse he spends the night at his frinds house. He's worked out all of his problems whith his fiance Percilla he preposed about six months ago and now thier just waiting to be eighteen so they can either get Sydney's blesing or elope. She evan knows about thanks giving! So she's one of us now I supose I mean I don't have a problem whith her or anything it's just that somtimes it feels like Amio likes her more than he likes me so no problem. Aww who am I kiding eversince he proposed she's been a _nightmair_ always little mrs. Sunshine! mph. So _anoying _oh well. At least she remembered my birthday at all. I sat in the only chair in the hide out that Amio used to sit in all the time while I read percilla's happy birthday letter.

Dear Triston

Happy birthday! I know you like to read but I couldn't find a book and if I had I wouldn't know if you already had it evan if I did give it to you. So I decided to write down a lot of birthday sayings instead of somthing fancy but I did get you somthing else and try and have fun today !

Your soon to be in law

Percilla

1.The old baleive everything the middle age suspect everything and the youth know everything.

2.Just remember once your over the hill you begine to pick up speed.

3.Happines is good health and bad memeories.

4.Youth comes but once in a life time. is the feeling you have before you understand the situation.

6.Pleased to look forward pleased to look back and count each birthday whith a greatful mind.

7.There was a star dancing and under it I was born.

8.today is the tomarrow you were worried about yesterday

9.sing a song of birthdays full of fun and cheer and may you keep having them for many happy years

by the time i was dine reading all of the birthday sayings the coffee was done heation in the micriwave and i put the card down and got up to get it out and drink it but when i picked it back up somthing fell out it was an envalope whith 11 dollers and a not _elevan dollers formy precius elevanyear old _oh well atleast she remembered. I put the money in my pocket untill about 11am so I could go down stairst cleaning and sreightening on my way made lunch and ate about hmmm three or four bites before Sydney ate the rest of it grabbed a cup of coffee and watered all of the plants in the house. Then I heard a tapping on the window and at first I thought it was the wind so I ignored it then it got louder as if some one was tapping on the glass. So I turned around and sure enough there was a huge big brown and black speckled barn owl on the window sill out side and I noticed it had a letter clamped in it's beak and as my saying goes curiosity killed the cat. I opened the window and the owl spread it's huge wings cought an updraft and soured through the window around the room twice then landed gracefull as a dove on the coffee table dropped a letter and flew right out. Completly silent the whole time.

I went over looking around hoping nobody saw me becouse I can just see Sydney now asking me about the owl and the letter and I wouldn't have an answer that she wouldn't freak out about. Cautiusly I took the letter up to my room and it was exactly like the letters that Amio and Marco have been showing me for the past year that I had read about a hundred times unable to wait for this very moment. Seeing my name _my name _on that letter to the best school of whichcraft and wizerdry in the entire world! It was just exilerating! It was exactly like Amio and Marco's letters but whith _my name _I can't balive it. It had the list of school suplies and the dress code and when a Profesore S. Snape was suposed to come pick me up a day or two before the train headed out. I just couldn't help myself I jumped and screamed and hollered and every thing but not surprisingly Sydney wanted to know what the noise was about as she pocked her head in to my room "Nothing I just saw a spider." she wrinkled her nose in disgust and said "Well kill it. ' I noded as she left and Amio and Marco walked in and I showed them my letter and gave Amio his new hogwarts letter for the sevanth year. Then after all the huggs and everything they left and a note fell out of the letter written in a neat scrawl _if that seems evan possible_

-P.S. Untill term startes I'll let you still use your powers but don't use them

during the summer and becare full. You still have a long way to

go whith that second you. Unless of course you are that colerful.

-Albus Dumbledoor

When I read that I thought there had to be a hidded camera here or somthing becouse if he knows that he is scary and I mean _scary_ becouse I learned how to mask my powers when I was like 5 so this is realy scary if he could see how far my magic has gotten through my shealds. I'm tellin you it's scary stuff be afraid be very afraid.


	7. Jumbled Ideas

_Complications_

_chapter seven_

_Jumbled Ideas_

While I was waiting for Sydney to come and yell and nock on the door. There was a quiet tapp instead of the normal loud bang and i didn't here any yelling. Now I'm curiouse about what it is becouse I looked at the clock and it's still 6 am which means Sydney shouldn't evan wake up for another 45 minuts. I hered whispering on the other side of the door. Time to kill the cat. I opened the door and it was Amio if he got cought down here I would get in trouble I waved him in. Besides what's he doing here anyway isn't he suposed to be ignoring me or somthing but I guess before jumping to conclutions it would probably be the right thing to do to here him out first. "What are you doing here if you get cought I'm gonna get in trouble for it. Besides eversince you turned six-teen aren't you suposed to be ignoring me or somthing." What can I say I couldn't help my self. I'm always fixin' his problems atleast every now and then he needs to deal whith mine and surprisingly enough my problems always seem to come out in the form of anger but anyway.

He now had to defend him self. " I know and I apologise for every thing." " How come you gotta go and do that." He gave me a funny look and said in confustion "Excuse me!" i sighed and gritted mt teth to try not to yell "I am tring to vent and rant here and you go and apologise!" Now he gave me a realy funny look then seemed to understand and said " I guess I diserve it. So are you still mad at me." I crossed my arms and let out a breath of air "No I can't stay mad at you after you've already apologised but I would like an explanation." He noded his head and said "That's fair." he sat down beside me on the bed and started with "Well I'm sorry that I have to come to you whith this evan though I know you must be tired of acting the adult all the time but I thought I could handle it but I can't I just can't." His voice had dropped into a quiver as if he was about to cry. "What can't you handle?" I can honestly say that I'm woried now. Just a little I mean how much can I realy be woried when he's been doing stuff like this since before I can evan remember.

He took a deep breath and tried not to start wailing as he started talking. "You leaving! " I looked at him in confustion "I'm leaving? Where am I going?" He put his head in his hands as he replied. "Hogwarts." I'm at this point probably looking at him like he's crazy. "Were both going to hogworts next year." He looked up at me whith tears in his eyes as he swalowed the lump in his throught "The seventh and first years never get to spend time together! Ever!" I understand now. "Well why not?" He sniffled his nose before answering the question. "The seventh years are busy going to class studying for thier exams and finals figuring out what there gona do for the rest of thier lives and getting into either a job or the university of magic and the first years are busy tring to find all of thier classes learn names of teachers studying for there own classes and exams making friends and learning there way around the castle now between all of that pluss a curfue and quidich and teachers and homework tell me how were gonna find time to see each other." I thought about it for a minut then symply replied "Break curfue." He smiled at me and we laughed. "Ok ok I get it." I got seriouse again. "Is that what this was all about" His eyebrows met in the middle and his forhead wrinkled up. "All what?" I looked at him like he was stupid. "You ignoring me!" His face fell as he said. "Oh. Yah. I'm sorry about that I just thought that if I could get used to not being around you much now it would be esier when we get to school." I shook my head at him. "I should have known you would make time for me. Can you forgive me?" "Yes I can and I will but you have to promise not to do it anymore." He smiled. "Ok"

Then his face fell again. "But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." I frowned at him. "So what is it." He let out a big gush of air. "Well ...I had an idea that ...well...-" Now I was just plain getting frustrated whith him starting a sentace then not finishing it over and over. "Just spit it out already!" "You know how when grampa died and I out of respect gave you half of my powers?" I noded wondering where in the hell this was going. "Well I was wondering if you would allow me to give you what little of that power I have left." I just looked at him in that way that makes your skin crawl. "Are you out of your mind?!" He daftly shook his head eyes wide open waiting for the crocidile to shut all the rows of teeth and take his head. "Then why did you even think about anything evan simular to that."

He stumbled to explain himself. "Y-you see if I give you my powers not only does it make you more powerful but since I gave it freely out of somthing other than respect it would protect you wether you want it to or not it will protect you from anything." I must have been giving a look becouse he scrambled to start explaning himself even worse than before. "I've been worried about your safty at Hogworts latly and I was looking through some of my books and I saw a spell that gives you my powers but they still have a freewill so I can make sure your safe." He just looked at me looking at him whith that look "I've been worried about you!" Another pause. "Depending on what house you end up in it could be dangerouse." Puase. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I raised my eyebrow at him. "And?" He waited for me to continue and when I didn't he prompted me. "And! " I delibratly gave him a look that said he should already know and what but i decided to give the blonde a hint. "What else?" His face lit up in understanding. "Oh! Well um this... Becouse it makes me fully human we don't have to go through the whole akward position of telling Percilla that I'm only three fourths human and the other part I can't tell her untill next year what I am when I'm completly certain that she's my mate so since I have been woried about your safty I figured I could kill two birds whith one stone." I noded my head and accepted that answer.

His was as bright as a lamp as he asked. "Does that mean yes?" "no" he gave me an exasperated look and went "uh what?" I looked at him in sympathy "I'm sorry Amio but your six-teen years old you'll be a man next year you can't have an elevan year old going behind you fixing all your problems for you I'm sorry but this time you get to fugure it out on your own." He dropped his head as I looked at the clock. "Well Sydney should be waking up soon you better leave." He again looked at me as if I was doing somthing wrong. "You mean your not gonna help me? At all?!" I shook my head at him. "You have to figure it out on your own. This is just one of those things that you need to do your self." and then. Wait for it here comes the best part he left! Yes that felt so good realy awsome now he has to figure out his problems buy himself and he needs to he's a grown man! I understand needing help every now and then but not every other day. Then I went back to bed just in time for Sydney to yell at me to make breakfast. Have I mentioned that I can't wait to get the hell away from her.


	8. Snape

_Complications _

_chapter eight_

_Proffessor S. Snape_

My escort to Diagon Ally is suposed to get here somtime around noon today. I can't wait untill I leave so that I can get away from Sydney! I think the letter said his name was a Profesor S. Snape he's suposed to be a Potions Master or somthing and he's coming here to escort me to Diagon Ally to make sure I don't get lost or somthing that could be not good. There goes Sydney banging on the door and yelling at me again. Have I mentioned that I realy _realy_ can't wait to get out of here. Time to make breakfast the eggs and bacon arern't going to make themselves. I have to make them even though I was so exited about leaving today that I couldn't eat a bite for fear of bouncing too much and thruoghing up every were. After every one was done eating I cleaned the dishes and table like always. I hate things that are always constant it's just so boring. Symply becouse I was bord I went in to the living room and started to dust I looked at the clock it was seven o clock I still had five whole freaking hours untill I finaly get to leave this... _this_ tomb of devistation! I'm going to go crazy here from just waiting.

Next after I fineshed dusting I went to my room and read a library book that I cheked out last week untill I heard the door bell ring. I'm almost cetain that my face literaly lit up as I looked at the clock anouncing it to be exactly Noon I jumped off the bed and ran to the door yelling "I've got it." I stopped at the door and composed myself then calmly opened the door to see a very tall man. Even if I _was_ a normal hight he'd probably still be tall he had a paper white complection a long crooked nose shoulder lenth black hair that flipped out in every which direction and enough greece to fry bacon. He had onyx eyes that seemed like two black wholes attached to his face broud shoulders a perfectly sculpted neck and wereing all black and surprizingly enough the overall vampire looked was actualy kind of atractive. As he raised his eyebrowes at me I realized that I was staring so instead of gawking like a chicken I said. "Hello may I help you?" He noded his head and replied "Yes you may. Is a Triston Mince here?" I noded my head like a guppy before I realized how bad that looked and composed myself while saying. "Yes I'm Triston Mince." That eyebrow went up even higher. "Realy?" He acted as if that wasn't evan possible.

Then Amio came down the stairs and noticed Profesor S. Snape and his eyes got as wide as saucers before he seemed to realize that no he's not dreaming this is real his potions profer is realy standing in his doorway. He finaly decided to truly agnolage him and said. "Hello proffesor snape." He noded his head at Amio and said "Hello Mr. Mince how is my potions essay coming along?" Amio was off gaurded at that statement and thought on his feet as fast as his mouth could move. "I-I'll get right on it Proffesor Snape. It'll be done by class time I promise." He smirked as Amio's voice cracked and I couldn't help myself from chuckeling. Amio pouted at me before leaving the room then Profesore S. Snape said "Well if we don't want to be late we should probably get going." I noded and folowed him up the street.

Which was surprisingly empty almost as if we were in an old western movie one of those balls of dried twigs and branches would have rolled by.I followed him untill he walked into a dark ally _dark_ I hate the dark I mean come on I _am_ still only eleven. Not only was it dark it was an ally I hate allies you always hear on the news how people get killed in allies and dark places so it's gonna take more than wanting to leave this place to get me into that ally. Proffesor Snape's footsteps stopped then started getting closer and I could make out his tall figure coming out of the shadows. He stopped infront of me and gave me a stern look and raised his elegant eyebrow again as if asking why I stopped but scince I didn't trip over myself to explain he seemed to think I needed prompting befor he got his answer. He stated the obviouse "You stopped." I noded brightly. His voice dropped an octive into an almost scary voice "Why?" Then since he actualy asked I answered "I am _not_ going into that ally." He took a big breath and asked "And why not?" I looked at him as if he was crazy if he didn't know why. "Uh hello! It's dark!" He "hmphed" grabed my wrist and draged me into the ally. I tried to stop but obviously my thin fugure was nothing compaired to the strength his lean brode body had.

After I thought that I wondered if I realy thought that. I mean I'm _elevan_ and he's probably like I don't know but _old_ I probably stopped giving so much stength into stopping him becouse we seemed to be moving faster. Then I felt an almost suctioning feeling and I couldn't breath I felt like I had been gaged and tied up to a chair _realy_ tightly everything went dark and as soon as the color came back for a split second. The worst thing possible for this moment happened._ I passed out! _


	9. Tom

_Complications_

_Chapter Nine_

_Tom_

When I woke up I noticed that I could strech my arms out and they wouldn't fall of the bed. I couldn't feel the suport bars through the wimpy cot matres and the bed was actuasly cumfy. I opened my eye to see where I was but the blinding sunlight made me have to either suffer damageble pain and a headach or close my eye again. So decition made I closed my eye then I herd people talking. "You mean he just passed out? Just like that!" It was an almost raspy voice that I had never herd before then there was Profeser Snape's low lagato voice. "I already told you I apparated here and he just passd out. Just like that." The other voice seemed a bit woried. "Well I wonder why that happened?" Profeser Snape sighed and replied. "Well concidering how light he was when I carried him all the way up stairs and he still wasn't heavy even for his bone structure and highth it's still worse than being anerexic. I'd say it's becouse he dosen't eat enough he dosen't have enough body fat even for a wizerd to be helthy and becouse he's so underwight he dosen't have enough stamina to not breath and spin and be pulled at the same time like appereating does to whith out as you can see passing out or being splinched," After I herd that I decided I did not want to be criticized on my eating habits any longer. "What does splinched mean." My voice sounded as if someone had put it in a meat grinder it was so raspy and it hurt my throught a little becouse it hadn't been used since before I fell asleep.

When I sat up my head felt as if I had a sewing needle being jamed through my temples. I had a cafine headach and a bad one. How long have I been asleep and how long has it been since I had coffee. Profeser Snape answered my question. "Splinched is when you apparate and one part of you lands in one place and the other part lands in a different place." Well that sounds interesting. "You mean like cut in two or somthing of the sort?" He raised his eyebrow and said. "Yes. Somthing of that sort and exactly how long have you been awake and litsening to our conversation." I glared at him as I replied. "Long enough to almost feel like apologising for not being able to stomach more than a couple of bites at one meal time after my parents daeth thankyou very much." His eye brow climed higher up his forhead. "Oh realy. Well as touching as that story is we are late enough as it is. We have to get to Hogwarts I already have your stuf from Diagon Ally and we have to leave now."

He then turned and left the room. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and put weight on my feet. I tried to stand but my headach got so bad that the room started spinning. My head hurt and next thing I knew I had colapsed on the floor face first and couldn't move becouse of the throbbing pain pounding through my skull. I guess I made a thump when I hit the floor becouse Profeser Snape came back and said. "What is it now?" I pushed myself up to my knees from my arms and the room started to spin again "Ugh my head hurts." He asked. "Why?" His voice was like a saw splitting my head in two. Even my own voice hurt my head. "It's a cafine headach." I spoke as lightly as I could but just loud enough for them to here me but the idiots obviously didn't think about the fact if they make my head hurt any more i'm going to kill them becouse it seemed as if they were talking louder than normal as they said. "Cafine?" In confustion. "I glared at them as if my eyes were lazers they would be flaming like lighter fliued and as I started speaking the curtains randomly burst into flames. "Two things A) Cafine is a legal drug for all ages in the muggle world and I'm addicted to it. When I don't get it for more than five hours at a time I get headaches B) Is that becouse I haven't had cafine for who knows how long I have a splitting headache and if you talk even half as loud as you just did again I'm going to kill you. Understand?" They nodded. "Good."

I tried to push myself to my feet but I fell again and almost started cring becouse I couldn't stand the pain. "Now can I please get some help back up to the bed." I started to whine. I couldn't help it. The small guy helped me back up into the bed and whispered. "I'm sorry if I was talking too loud erlier. where can I find this cafine for you?" He realy was nice. "The curtain stopped flaming as I also whispered. "Your nice. I'm sorry for yelling erlier. My head just hurts. My name is Triston Mince and you are?" He smiled and quietly replied. "Tom. So where can I get some cafine for you?" I held my head becouse the headach was getting worse but not becouse of any noise. "Probably in a coffe shop in the muggle world or somthing." I carfully laid down on the bed and before I knew it I was passed out again from the throbing in my skull.

When I woke up the first thing I realized was my head hurt even worse. The second thing I notace was I wasn't at home then I remembered every thing that had happeded. then finaly I smelled the faint smell of coffee. I struggled to push myself up to a sitting position. I herd Profeser Snape's voice say. "I see your awake." He made my head hurt even more so I frowned my eyes and probably ended up seting somthing on fire but I could realy care less at the moment. I mumble quietly. "Don't talk so loud where's the coffee? I smell coffee." His voice said he was surprised but didn't bother to mask it concidering my eyes wern't open. "You can smell it when it's all the way down stairs?" I whimpered and mumbled. "Yes and don't talk so loud." he said. "Folow me." I swung my leggs over the side of the bed and tried to stand but I barly put presure on my foot and it slipped and I fell on my but. i wined again and herd Profeser Snapes footsteps continue on. _That jerk he sees that I can't walk yet he still expects me to folow. _I tried to push my self up from the ground. My leggs were shaky and I took a step and fell face first.

I Saw this wasn't working so I pushed my self up to my hands and knees and began to slowly crawl as to not make my head hurt even more. I got to the door way and the smell of coffee got so strong it was almost as if I was right under it but Profesrr snape said it was downstairs. I cracked an eye open and saw a black jean clad knee. I looked up to see Snape holding a cup of coffee whith his eyebrow raised at me. "I saw you couldn't walk so I brought some up." _Well it would have been helpfull for you to tell me you were doing that so I didn't have to make myhead hurt so much more_. I whined and tried to reach for the coffee. I put my armes inthe air and as soon as my hand was over my head he put the coffee mug handle in my hand. I didn't care if it was hot I gusled it then set the mug on the floor as I waited for the headach to subdide enough to walk. Then I got up and slowly and made my way down stairs and followed the smell of coffee. I found the muggle coffee machine and Profeser Snape handed me the mug I left in the room. I poured my self another cup and slowly drank the entire pot sitting on the floor infront of the counter. My head stopped hurting and I was able to move and stand whithout pain.

I walked to a near by table then I finaly noticed that Profeser Snape and Tom were looking at me expectantly and I had no idea why. I must have took too long to respond becouse Tom said. "Well." I frowned and replied. "Well." Profeser Snape said. "How's the coffee tast?" I smiled. "Deliciuse." He nodded and said "Well we should get going." I nodded and started folowing him to a fire place. Then he stopped and I had to stop myself from almost running in to him. He turned and said. "Tom get Triston a plate of spagetti so he dosent pass out while were flooing." Tom noded and left as I said "If you make me eat before we leave I'll just through up all over the place once we get there." He glared at me as he replied. "throwing up is better than me having to carry you all the way up to your room." _So he's going to force me to eat But he dosen't understand that i've tried eating a normal meal before it just dosen't work i end up throughing up every thing i just ate. _

Tom came out whith the plate of spagetti and Profeser Snape pushed me into the chair put a fork in my hand and commanded. "Eat." Then stood all the way up to a minercing hight and watched me as I ate two bites and my stomach said it was full. I put the fork down but Profeser Snape shoved it back into my hand and recommanded. "Eat." I tried to tell him i was full. "But-" "No buts young man eat." I groand as I picked up another bite and I was barly able to stomach the five bites I ate before when he tried to shove the fork back in my hand i just put it back down. "I-" He picked it back up and said. "Eat." "I can't-" "No I can'ts." Now I got frustraited becouse he wasn't listening to me and if there was a rule to being around a sub Inferno Maculus is you never make them frustraited mad or any thing of the sort becouse. "LISTEN TO ME!" That happenes. "I CAN'T EAT ANY MORE MY STOMACH FEELS LIKE IT'S GOING TO EXPLODE!" The table started flaming and snape _almost_ cowered and said in an _almost _squeaky voice "Ok." Then I calmed down and we left but like I told him when we landed to the headmasters office I throuhg up all over the place.


	10. Late Arrival

_Complications _

_Chapter Ten_

_Late Arrival_

After my uh entrence in Headmaster Dumbledoors office, I tried to tell Profeser Snape that would happed but he just wouldn't listen. Once we finaly got to the Graet Hall it was begining of year feast for the school year. I folowed dumbledoor up to the front of the room Profeser Snape folowing behind probably just hoping I'm not gonna pass out like I've been doing since the first five minuts he met me. Huuuu I'm pathetic always passing out just becouse I need a symple thing like coffee and lack of nutrition. Apparently this is probably just one of those things that happen to subs but still I just wan't to get some restfulll sleep that I didn't pass out into. I didn't see the stairs and my foot got cought on it and like an idiate I fell over on to the Headmaster. I looked up and the first thing I saw was snape looking at me disaprovingly whith that eyebrow starting to rise up his pale forehead. I looked over at the Headmaster who was pushing himself off the floor. He wasn't as mean as Profeser Snape once he was up he turned and put out his hand to help me up and smiled I knew I was laying on the floor looking like a dork but that hand made me feel a little better.

After I was almost jerked up to my feet obviously becouse he wasn't expecting my light weight but becouse he jerked so hard expecialy for an old man of his age I nearly tripped and fell backwards but this time Profeser Snape had to catch me and I had a realy weird feeling of being safe for a split second. Then Dumbledoor sat me down on an old stool that looked like it would colapse under even my measly wieght then a woman whith graying red hair put a ratty old hat on my head I herd a voice. 'Ah I see very antious to learn aren't we? Ooh an Inferno Maculus yes I remember your father and brother astounding! Also Amio, good boy. Your loyal as a Griffendore crafty as a Slytherine unjudging as a Hufflepuff and smart as a Ravenclaw. Hmmmm how about?' Then there was a very loud voice that echoed throughout the entire room. "RAVENCLAW" Then the table to my imidiate right started whistling and cheering so I sat there at almost the only chair I could find that didn't already have someone there.

There was a whole lot of whispering and as soon as I sat down I was bombarded whith questions about my heritage and my family kingdome and about my mate and whether I was a sub or dom and every thing else. That I was gladly able to tell them. "I apologise but I'm not realy aloud to give you that information. I need a note of pardon from the high queen. Which sorry but I don't have so the most I'm aloud to tell you is that I'm a sub my kingdome is the Far East I'm not a royal and my name Triston Mince." They all started grumbling and sat down pouting but atleast that law got me out of answering a slew of questions from knowladge hungery Ravenclaw's. After I dealt whith that little problem I saw all the food infront of me. I had to turn around to make my stomach settle down from throughing up all over Headmaster Dumbledoor's shimering light blue floor erlier. After i settled my stomach I turned back around to the table and pushed away all the food infront of me in favore of bringing out my jurnal that I've taken whith me every where since my teacher assigned it when I was in the fourth grade. I wrote what had happened so far today then I just looked up at the new moon sky charmed onto the celing.

An older boy went to the front of the table and had to yell over everything else going on. "Ok Ravenclaws expetialy you first years please folowe me to the dormatories." He turned around and walked out the door after the other three houses. We walked up and up so high I thought it wouldn't stop but when we finaly got there the Head Boy stood infront of a statue of a dragon and said a toung twister."Shreded swords shot Steve." We all folowed him inside. He stoped at a common staircase and went up about three steps so every one could see him quieted every one down then said. "To your left is the boys dormatries it has the year on the frame at the top of the door the girls to the right." He moved and let every one pass he pulled me out of the crowed. We waited for the crowed to pass then he went behind the staircase and nocked the Alfebet song tune on the wall. Then all the bricks seemed to jump into a doorway. We walked inside. It was almost like a smaller comman room than the one out side but very similure. He told me. "The door streight ahead is the head boy's room the one on your left is mine and the one on the right is yours. It just opens normaly now but you can either put an out loud password or a mental one. To set it say or think satus then the password then end. Any other questions just ask." I noded and smiled at him. He noded and went to his room.

I stepped in front of mine and thought satus mate end. Then opened the door to go in. It was a nice room whith mahogany wooden bed frame and dresser and two doors. The only bad thing was that the colore scheme was blue and gold and personaly I don't think that looks very good but other than that the bed was a conopy king size four poster. I was curiouse as to what the other doors were so I looked in the one on the right it was a walk in closet that already had all my clothes in it. I went to the other door and it was a bathroom. It had a black marbled bathtub as big as a swimming pool in the middle of the floor a black marbled sink that went in a circle. The nobs on both bath and sink all had names of diferent scents like strawberry vanilla rosemarry and so on and so fourth about a hundred of them then there was a big one in the middle labled water. The floor was black marble tile too it was butifull it had a black cirtain to the black marbled shower. I walked back into the main room and notice a large blue curtain I opened it to see the scenery and it was a balcony whith a little brakfast area on it.

It had the view of a small dark little court yard and off in the distance there was a stadium for Quidach to the left of that even further back by the forest there was a cute little hut whith smaoke coming out the chimney. I stayed out for a while then I went back inside and closed the glass door and curtain and took a bath then went to bed.


	11. Just Great

_Complications_

_Chapter Eleven_

_Just Great_

This mourning I woke up at six am and waited for Sydney to come 'wake me up' banging and yelling like always. Then I realized that the bed was soft and actualy flat and th room wasn't as dark as usual. I opened my eyes to see I was laying in a very large canopy bed that had a small amount of light streeming through. For a moment I wondered where I was. Untill I remembered every thing that had happened and I nearly jumped for joy as I remembered that I had finaly been tacken away from Sydney. She wouldn't pound on the door any more I could have a bathroom when ever I wanted I wasn't cramed into a little six by six room. I had a real bed I had access to the largest library I've ever even herd of and I didn't have to do a whole lot more than lay around and do nothing but school work. Yes! I love it! I was totaly phyced! I opened the curtain and saw that the house elves already had a cup of coffee on the bed side table. I smiled as I quietly drank it then went to my brand new walk in closet that was only occupide by my school robes and three muggle out fits that were way too big for my small frame. I put on my school robes then headed out the door. As I opened the door I noticed a letter that had been slid neatly under the door I bent over and picked it up. Then read it's contence.

Dear Triston Mince

The Ravenclaws will be meeting in the common room this mourning

at seven thirty. Breakfast starts at seven then meet back in the common

room at seven thirty and I will answer any questuons you may have.

Your head boy

I looked over at the clock. It read 6:45 so I headed out to the main common room and followed every one else to the Great Hall. Where there was another cup of coffee waiting for me. It only took a couple of minuts to finish it so I decided I'd go back to the common and wait for the meeting to start. I went to the door and I looked around then I relized that I had no clue how to get back to the dormatries and becouse of the awkward looks I got in there I didn't want to ask anyone.

So I decided I could find it on my own. I went the only way that made since. Up stairs I knew that it was realy high up. After my leggs got as sore as they were last night I declared this had to be the floor becouse I wasn't going up anymore stairs. I went down the only corridore that was there untill I came to a 'Fork in the road.' I stood for a moment. Then decided that I would go right I went down who knows how many halls. Then I fell. A long fall later I landed on an old spring matress that had the springs coming out of it. I landed on one and it hurt like hell in the middle of my back. After I got over the pain in my back from the fall I noticed the huge cloud of dust that I had to wait for it to disipate before I could do any thing other than cough. I got up and looked around.

It was an old trash room whith so much junk it wasn't even funny at all and it was full of dust. Well I knew this wasn't a way to the common room so I figured there had to be a way out of here. I mean every room has a door right? So I pushed myself to stand and looked around. Out of the cloud of old dust I saw a dark spot on the wall and headed twords it as fast as I could with out hurting myself any more than I already was. I climbed over old furniture that either did fall or felt like it could fall out from under me even though I only wieghed like 70 pounds. I also found very large piles of old dusty clothes and broken bed frames that had missing springs. I could have sworn a couple of times I saw somthing move that may have been a bug or somthing. I don't know what it was but I didn't like it at the moment. Once I got to the dark spot it turned out to be an old dusty tapestry that was so dirty you couldn't tell what it was.

Oh great! I can't beleve this! I flopd on to a large pile of clothes and it felt like I had a giant sitting on my chest and it pushed the tears out into my cheeks. I can't find a way out of this dark dusty place I 'm lost and I lost my coffee mug some where along the way. I herd a noise I turned to see a cat. It was jumping over the furniture. I chased it but I lost it some where along the way and now I'm even more lost. I sat down on my knees where I was standing on an old decaying carpet.Then I felt like I was moving. I fell over and fell onto a skatebourd rolled and fell head first over an old desk that broke and I hit a peice of glass. My head hurt and was bleeding I tried to stand but I fell over becouse the room was moving and the last thing I remember was a pain in my leg and arm. Then I felt two arms pick me up bridle sytle. As I passed out.


	12. Disturbig Descovery

_Complications_

_Chapter Twelve_

_Disturbing Discovery_

I herd voices. At first I thought I was going crazy but then I realized one of the voices sounded like Profesor Snape and the other was a woman's voice and Profesor Snapes voice actualy sounded worried. "Is he going to be alright?" The woman's voice sounded just a little agrivated becouse obviously he's been asking that question alot. "I've already told you he's fine or do you not trust your own potions to fix such a small injury as a broken bone? Now I'm going to my office to fill out some paper work. You watch him and tell me when he wakes up." Profesor Snape sighed and then I herd slight footsteps leaving the room. As soon as the foosteps were out of hering range I herd hevier foosteps. They wern't getting louder or softer but they wer moving from side to side as if someone was pacing back and forth back and forth.

Then I noticed a pain in my head that could either be from lack of cafine or the fall from erlier. Either way it hurt and the loud foosteps wern't helping at all. So to let him know I was awake I groaned then I herd him yell. "He's awake and the hevy footsteps stopped but the slight ones came back into hering range and continued to get louder untill it was right beside me. I opened my eyes then quickly shut them as they were cought by the bright sun. The small footsteps went some where and I herd a sliding noise then the steps came back I tried to open my eyes again and it wasn't as bright as before. Then a woman in about her late fourties or erly fifties in an olden day's nurse uniform, hat and all asked. "How does your head feel?" She reminded me about my head ache I groaned again and replied. "Like a train wreck." She gave me a look of utter confustion and I answered her unasked question. "It means my head hurts." She made an O whith her mouth then replied "Well then take this potion and if you need any thing else ask Profesor Snape to get me for you." I nodded at her and she left the room and to my surprize my head didn't hurt any more.

I renoticed Profesor Snape standing there. He wasn't wereing his teaching robes but the same thing he was when he picked me up from Sydney's house. Tight black leather pants and a silk black button up shirt his hair was as rumpled and greasy as ever his shoulders were held perfectly poised and as tense as a spring all of the muscles in his body were retracting in what seemed like nervousness. He was fiddling whith the hem of his shirt and looking at the floor as if ashamed of somthing and he refused to meet my eye. He gathered his curage and spoke. "Triston I need to tell you somthing." Oh great! Telling the obviuse now are we? I waited for him to continue but he seemed more tence and nervouse now than he was before. Probably thought he sounded stupid stating the obviouse like that. At least that's what I would be thinkling and since he seemed to be slightly frozen in fear I urged him on. "Yes?" He acted as if I had snaped him out of some sort of trans becouse his head snapped up and I thought his neck would crack.

For a second our eyes met and I saw that he was afraid but of what I couldn't figure out becouse he looked away again. He started rocking back and forth on his heels then he cleared his throught and said. "I-I-I-I'm an Inferno Maculus." He said the last words so soft I barly herd them but I did. _He was just like me. _He continued speaking but still refused to meet my eyes. "I'm a dom and I think you might be my mate but of couse if you don't want... I-I-I well I can't be certain untill you turn sixteen. So if you don't want it I-" He decided he would shut up before he looked even more supid but wait a minute he's a dom what ever happened to the normall aragant behavore of a dom? This isn't exactly what I expected and if that's all how come he's fidgetting it's not like I'm going to-.

Wait."You think I'll reject you." He noded reluctantly. I smiled at him as I replied and tried to keep from gigling. "Silly if it turns out you are my mate then I'll have the same pull to you as you do to me which means that if your right I'd still like you even if you didn't have an adorable smirk a presnce in the room that makes me melt butifull silky and tousled hair that just looks like it needs a wash a defined nose stating your strong and a pale complection that says you need to go outside more often but it's adorable. Any way and as I have just seen you also look so cut I could eat you when your nervouse." Then I couldn't help myself from grinning as he looked up at me hopefully just hoping I'm not just going to say no and crush him as his voise even gave away how worried about that he was. "Realy?" I noded. You could esily see the domanance aragance being regaind as he replied. "As good as it is that you like the way I look calling me cute and adorable isn't exactly appretiated.' I smiled at him. "Well you're cut and adorable now and who knows mabe by the time I'm sixteen you'll be hot or how does he put it oh yea sexy how would you like that." He smirked. "Only if I let you live that long with that attitude of yours." He calmed himself as the nurse walked back in and gave me a look over then she released me to my dormatories.

Both me and Profesor Snape left the infermary and as soon as I found a turn on the path way I yet again realized that I had no clue how to get to my room. So this time I would not make the mistake of going on my own and getting lost and hurt again. I gave in and asked Profesor Snape. "Profesor Snape?" He turnrd and raised an eyebrow at me before repling. "Please Severus." I blushed a small amount then continued whith my request. "I don't know the way back to my dormatories and that's kind of how I got lost and hurt last time. He smirked at me and said. "Well then as a teacher looking out for my student's well being I'm obliged to asist you to your dorms. "He held his arm out like in the old movies. I put my arm through and he took me to my dorms. A comforting silance lofting through us from the begining to end of our walk. He waited for me to go inside before he left.

When I looked around the commonroom it sort of simulated a magical vertion of what you see the big families who don't fight in the movies. People were talking studying reading doing homework playing games and it was almost picture perfect. The entire room had a calm feel of serenity that just swalowed you untill you were peacefull. I was headed to my room before the head boy came up to me infront of the door to the private commonroom and said. "The Headmaster wants to see you and I was also told to escort you there so you wouldn't get lost again. You can see me tomorow and I will tell you about the meeting and answer any questions you may have. "He turned on heel and spoke as he started to walk. "Folow me." I folowed him down the stairs and twisting hall ways untill we reached a great white marble gargoyle statue and he said. "Lemon drop." The gargoyle literaly jumped aside to revele a moving stair case simulare to an esculater only stone. I steped on the bottome step as I herd the head boy's light footsteps walk away down the path we had just come.

As soon as I got up the esculater I didn't even have a chance to knock before I herd the Headmaster's freindly voice call. "Come in." The Headmaster pretty much just asked me about my room and how I liked it. I told him it was great except for the color schemme and he told me to ask my prefect which I planed to do any way. He gave me my schedule and a map of the castle that had little black dots where the peaple whithin my line of vision were. Just incase I wasn't paying attention and a little red dot in the centure labled Damion Triston Mince. It had all the rooms in the castle labled except for a few. It had the Ravenclaw commonroom and behind the staircase it said prefect commonroom then to the left of that it said Damion Triston Mince's private rooms and that made me feel a bit specieal becouse I notice that most other people had room mates and didn't have seperate bathrooms it just said the names and the year and dormatory but only I had my name on the lable. Even the teachers had rooms that said... like for incstance Profesor Snapes rooms said Potion Profesor's private rooms and only I had my name on the room lable.

That made me feel specieal and the map was realy esy to navigate it showed when the staircases moved what the halway looked like where the trap doors in the floor were so I didn't fall in again it even showed the knights on the side of the wall. I was begining to think this map was mad espestialy for the directionaly chalanged like me but either way it got me back to my room whith out incident and I was able to write in my jurnal take a bath and go to sleep.


	13. Holidays

_Complications_

_Chapter Thirteen_

_Three Days Before Christmas_

Ever since that day I learned of a potential mate Professor Snape hasn't spoken a whole three words to me outside of class and even then he avoids me as best he can. Even at the rare meals I go to he makes it a point to come through the staff only side door at the back of the room instead of coming in like every one else and having to pass my place at the table. I'm beginning to wonder if he's come to his senses and decided I wasn't good enough to be his mate which is probably the case. He doesn't even look at me at all and I can't describe the feeling but it makes me a little queasy and I seemingly jump at every little thing. All some one has to do is walk around the corner and I scream. My mind never stays where it's supposed to which is in my head I can't think about any thing else and so I can't concentrate on any of my books or classes or the lectures or any thing. I just always seem to wander to that moment and I always end up thinking about why he's avoiding me at all costs. It kind of makes me feel like I have ADD or something because I get detracted real easy and when he is around I'm always staring at him and I try to stop but I can't tear my eyes off him like there super glued or something and ... and I just can't take it any more.

I've thought about it and asked Amio for advice and I've decided that I have to do something about it. I don't exactly know what I'm going to say when or where yet but that can be thought about later I have to confront him and that's what I'm going to do but wait a minute wh..what if he laughs in my face and my assumptions were correct then what? Oh now I'm just going round in circles! I'm confusing myself when I'm supposed to be doing a report on some great inventor for transfigurations. Argh! I can't even remember his name. Oh well. I have all holiday to do it. I guess I can see if i can wait for a while. While I think of a how to confront him.

Now I need a plan. What if being assertive isn't the best way to go I mean he is a dom. and they don't normally like subs telling them what to do unless it's for a realy good reason and I don't know if my reason is big enough to be able to act all big and bad around a dom.. Ok so maybe assertive isn't the way to go but that doesn't help me right now wait it's Christmas! Tomorrow's Christmas eve! I could get him a present even first years can go to the village to get present for friends and stuff. I could even write a little note or something. I could go now. I got up and stopped writing in my journal right then to get dressed in pretty much the only thing I had that fit which was my school robes even though it's not required to where them over the holidays and even if I am staying at school. I was headed out the door of course that was before I saw the clock that read 10:00 P.M.. It's already an hour past curfew theres no way I could go to hogsmade now guess I'll just go back and write this in my journal. Then take a nice hot lavender Marigold and rose oiled bathe then get some shut eye.

When I woke up in the mourning it was as usual six o'clock. I took another relaxing bath then slowly got dressed before heading down to breakfast for my mourning coffee and possibly one slice of bacon or an egg. The school seemed very empty since all the students were home for the holidays the normal crowds have dissipated and I could here my light footsteps echoing off the walls of the corridor. I sat at my usual seat even though I actually had a choice because most of the seats were empty I still sat where I knew my coffee would be and as per usual it didn't take long that after I sat down for Professor Snape to come through the side door and sit down himself but for some odd reason he actually seemed mad about something. After breakfast I went down to the village to buy a gift but as I was walking I couldn't think of a single thing that I could get him. Well he is a potions master so the apothecary would probably a good place to start but what should I get him? As a minor I can't buy most potions that he won't already have a shit load of or the ingredients so that's only a feeble start but a start nun the less. He never likes it when people comment on his greasy hair and from my own experiences in class when hair falls in a potion it completely alters it so that's probably why he does that. I could see what they have for that and possibly something to keep his hair back. Yeah! That's what I'll get him.

As soon as I got to the town I went strait for the apothecary to the front desk then waited a minute for the clerk to notice me. He asked. "Oh! Well hello. May I help you?" I nodded and replied."Yes. I was looking for a Christmas present for a friend of mine. There very into potions and they have a bit of trouble keeping hair out of the potions so I was wondering if you had any thing to help with that." I smiled and the clerk smiled back and said. "Yes. I think I have something for that. Umm... now where did I put it?" He turned around and disappeared into the back then came out and said. "Yes. Here it is. Any thing else for you?" I shook my head no and payed the man then continued on to see if I could find that hair tie.

A while down the road I found a junk shop. I went inside and started digging around for a while until I found the most gorgeous thing! It was a hair tie but it was a thick peace of leather that you could snap around your hair it had a silver snake scribed into the laced leather works and it also had a very handy protection charm on it. I bought it then was satisfied with my gifts and headed back to the castle and then to the owlry to mail the gift.

Christmas day

breakfast

As usual I sat in my usual seat and drank my cup of coffee and it took only a few minuets for professor snape to come in for once from the double oak doors that the students use. He walked down the center isle and as he was walking to the head table I notice that his hair for once looked properly groomed and un-greasy and he was also wearing the hair tie that I gave him for Christmas. I couldn't help but smile from behind my coffee mug and watch his now silky hair that was in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck bob up and down. After I finished my coffee cup I quietly slipped back out the corridor headed to my room awaiting the inevitable gift from Amio but before my mind could wander any further it decided to get back to my possible mate. He used the shampoo and wore the hair tie and he also didn't come in through the side door which means that he's still interested in me but if so then why has he been avoiding me for so long. I flopped down on my bed and saw the second cup of coffee sitting on my bed side table and there sitting beside it was a small wrapped Christmas gift and as the card indicated not from Amio but...

Dear Triston

I apologize for the late delivery but it

just arrived this mourning.

Yours

Professor Severus Simon Snape

P.S. Thanks for the presents.

I giggled and grabbed the brightly colored box with a grin from ear to ear. I ripped of the paper to reveal a golden jewelry box with diamonds rubies and emeralds littered throughout it. I opened it and found that engraved on the inside was:

From: Dom. Severus Simon Snape

To: sub. Damion Triston Mince

It was pure gold and glittered in the sun light it was beautiful but it also told me that not only was he still interested but he still believed me to be his mate and that thought made my heart flutter and nearly jump out my throat and i had to swallow it back down. I gently set it back down and finished my cup of coffee and there still was that question but i didn't want to spoil the moment.

I listened to the radio for a long while until I got hungry which is almost a miracle it was past curfew so I went to the kitchens but as I was coming back I bumped into a certain Severus Snape. Literally I was turning the corner then bumped into him and fell on my but to the ground. I looked up at him as he raised his eyebrow at me and said. "What are you doing out after curfew?" I stumbled to explain. "Well... I ... " Then he surprised me and put his hand out to help me up and I gratefully took it he gently pulled me up off the ground then continued speaking. "I should give you detention for being out right now but I won't if you would allow me to escort you back to your dorms." I daftly nodded as he took my arm and lead on. "How did you know about my hair?" "Well I just figured that-" I looked up at him and noticed he was looking at me with unusually soft eyes. "Thank you for the protection charm it's nice to know you care." I nodded and the rest of the trip was in silence. He waited until I closed the door to the dorm before he left. Then i just went to bed and let my mind for once just shut up for a while.


	14. An Aganizing Purpose

_Complications_

_Chapter Fourteen_

_An Agonizing Purpose_

Professor Snape was actually nice to me last night which compared to how he's been treating me lately is almost a mericle but I guess I'm just glad he's not avoiding me any more. He liked his Christmas gift and he got me a solid gold jewelry box. Wow! I wonder how much that cost especially on a potions master's pay I wonder why he did that I'll have to ask him at some point. Hmmm. I can't wait until I turn sixteen! But until then I guess I just shouldn't think a whole lot about it. I sighed as I thought I should get ready for school. There was the normal cup of coffee on my bed side table and that's what I drank as I was getting ready.

I then went down to breakfast and again when professor snape walked in he walked past me down the center ill and you could tell he groomed this mourning and it actually looked like he had tried to polish the hair tie. Well at least I know he likes it I guess but I still couldn't help from giggling behind my coffee mug. Once I was done with my coffee I went to my first period potions class and waited for him to get there and as I was waiting I was reading a book. Which ever since he stopped ignoring me I don't feel almost ADD any more so I could actuality concentrate on the plot of the story. When the rest of the class started to fill in and Severus walked in the not ADD thing seemed to stop and it was a good thing that I already had my quill charmed to write notes because I couldn't help but ogle him for the entire class and I think I may have been drooling! That's how bad it was! and I wasn't even listening at all! All I saw was a hot man standing in front of me and my eyes seemed almost glued to him and before I knew it the bell rang for class to end. Thank goodness it finally startled me out of my 'ogling ' enough to get my stuff together and go to my next class.

Well that was realy weird now that I think about it but oh well! As I was going over my notes after classes to check if we got any home work I had to re-read something to make sure I got it right but sure enough I had detention with snape tonight in his office for not paying attention. I never get detention! I looked at the clock and it was like five minuets until it started and I personaly think being late would have thrown my body into even more shock then getting detention would. So I had to hurry and run down to the dungeons and because of the fucking moving stair cases I ended up being 10 whole minuets late stupid damn stair cases.

I stoped runing right out side of Proffesore Snapes class room door and calmed my breathing then lightly knocked. I heard Severus's elegant and silky voice say. "Come in." I opened the door to folow the comand and as soon as I closed the door behind me I herd his voice come out of the door at the front of the class next to his desk say. "Your ten minuts late." He then came out of the back room and raised an eyebrow at me and I went to defend myself with "I'm sorry.I was looking over my notes and realized I had detention and it was alreaedy five minutes till time to start then I-" "Stop! It dosen't matter. Quite making excuses for your actions. Please come in." This time the 'Come in' wasn't a comand. It was a request and he put his arm out inviting me into his back room and symply to seem polite I did as requested and went in to the other room before Severus folowed.

He offered for me to sit in a large leather wing backed chair and I did. The room was decerated in mostly black like the walls and the chairs and couches and wood furniture was all black. It looked like a living room only with a fire place where a T.V. would have normaly set The walls were outlined in silver and there were randome green objects around like snake statues and things like that. It made it look very inpersonal but also very elegant at the same time Proffespre Snape sat down in the chair infront of me and there was a small coffee table between us. Once he sat down he spoke. "Would you like green or black tea?" I noded and said. "Green please?" He knoded back and left the room in a door behind me.

I started looking in the direction he disepeared and I saw a very large book case as tall as two of me staked and about 20 -25 of me standing side by side in his livingroom. Amazing! I just had to get up and see what books he had. I saw some fimilure ones from Diagon ally and the couple of times I went to the library and symply just loked around. Some I had read from the library. They were all diferant shapes and sizes most of them were about either dark arts or potions but concidering he is a potions master it does make sence.

He came back whith the tea and raised an eyebrow at me when he saw I was standing infront of his book case I gave an awkward apologetic smile and sat back down where I was before. As he gave me my tea cup and set the pot on the coffee table. It was silent for a moment as he took a sip of his tea then he spoke again. "I apologise for the potion I sliped into your coffee this mourning. I needed an excuse for giving you detention and that's what I thought of for the moment." So it was him that made that happen on purpose well good I was starting to think there was something wrong whith me today and this detention is just a decoy for something well that's good too so the only bad thing that realy happened today was that I was late for this little meeting.

Before I could think any further Severus started talking again." Dumbledore said that I should make sure that before we get into any thing serius you should know what your getting yourself into and for once I actualy agree whith the old coot. So here goes becouse I'm a teacher and your a minor if we do get into a relatioinship seriusly we couldn't tell any one until your sixteenth birthday so that as my place as the adult I could go to jail and lose my job and there are things in my past that the minestry would find and bring back up that wouldn't be good at all at the moment and yes your elevan and i'm 34 so there's quite a bit of age gap and for the moment until I'm sure your my mate I don't think I shopuld say much else. So what do you say yea or nay?" I sat quietly for a moment shoked with Proffesore Snape stairing at me expectantly but soon he sunk back in his chair as he seemed to think that I would say no but I barley noticed as I was thinking.

That I can't lie. I couldn't belive that he was asking me to lie to hundreds of people and out of those hundreds there's one that I couldn't lie to if my life depended on it. Amio he can tell when I'm lieing just by the sound of my voice and even if it wasn't Amio you'd still probably be able to tell I'm a realy bad lier! realy bad! realy realy realy bad! And if I some how did manage to pull it off some how it just wouldn't feel right and I would probably end up cracking and he'd know any ways. So either way it's not good for me to try and lie at all.

He waited for me to say something for a while and when I just kept stairing off into space he said. "If the answer's no-" I gave him a look that he was crazy and cut him off. "No I would say yes it's just it-it-it's complicated." He looked down at the ground for a moment before repling while he was fidling whith the hem of his shirt. "Well if you need time to think about it I guess we could meet in the kitchens at seven on friday?" I knoded and left to the old junk room I found on my first day here. It was a quiet place that I could esily think in. I flopped down and just thought for a while.


	15. thoughtfulness

_Complications_

_Chapter Fifteen_

_Discussions_

I needed a quiet place to think and my junk room was perfect for the job. As soon as I landed on that dusty old mattress after the cloud of dust disappeared my mind just kept wandering about things like how would I ever keep something like that from Amio? It's like not possible and like I said lying even if I could pull it off would just make me feel realy bad. So lying there on a dusty old mattress on the only corner I could find that didn't have a huge spring popping out of it. Trying to figure this out I sighed simply because this just felt hopeless. I rolled over to look in an old broken mirror that now had my own sad dusty face reflected in it with big almost but not quite puppy dog watery purple eyes and bright flaming red hair ivory skin and puffy red lips. Most people try to tell me that I'm beautiful and I understand their side but the face looking at me right now was muddy with dust and tear streaks running down his face and matted hair in big poofs. I shook my head and turned the mirror away from me dug my face in my arms that were just as dusty as the rest of me and tried to put my thoughts back on track and away from my gangely stick that people call a bodie.

Well I want to know where a relationship with Severus would go I mean he's realy nice and he seems to care about me a lot but what if he's just a crazed old Dom in desperate need of a sub but then again what if he is my mate and I just blew him off arghghg! Why can't I figure this out? Oh wait! I know! I know! Why didn't I think about it before?! I'm a dumb ass and a genus at the same time. I need to get a letter to him. So feeling a bit better about myself I lifted my self up and went back to my room. I wrote a letter and ended up throwing out like a hundred because they sounded stupid Ok thats probably a little dramatic but it _felt _like I messed up a hundred times. it just sounded stupid and who wants a stupid mate but eventually I got it to sound right

Dear Dom professor Simon Snape

I can't either say yes or no to your proposition at the current time but I would still like to meet you at the alloted time because I need to talk to you.

Yours truly,

sub Damion Tristan Mince

I read over it before I decided it would have to do and headed up to the owlry but before I left my room my eyes caught red flashing numbers. 11:00 way past curfew but I had to mail this tonight so I'll get in get out no harm done. Yea that'll work.

After my mental pep talk I left and as I was running down a corridor I had to pay attention and dodge a puddle of water and after I did I went to turn around the corner and the next thing I knew I ended up on the ground butt first. I looked up and saw Mr. Filch I propped myself up on my hand right in the water puddle and as usual my clumsy self slipped and my head hit the ground hard then unsurprisingly I woke up in the infirmary still dressed. With my letter to Severus still in my pocket. I rolled my eyes at the new found fact that I would get into trouble and I had to yet again set out for the owlry. How fun. and I actually made it to and from the owlry and delivered my letter with out any trouble yay for me but when I got back to the infirmary Mr. Filch and Mrs Norris were sitting waiting for me to return as soon as I opened the door.

No matter how quiet it was he said "Hello Mr. Mince." He stood up and I'm sure I made a face because I felt like pouting before he continued. "You will be serving detention with me Wed. and Thu. After classes. See you then." He then brushed pass me like nothing happened. I think Severus is having a bad impression on me because I've never been in trouble in my entire life but since I met him I've gotten two detentions even if one wasn't real or my fault. I sighed and just went back to bed before I got into even more trouble then I already was.


	16. Conferances

_Complications _

_Chapter sixteen_

_Conference_

In the mourning the only difference between normal routine and and today was that I woke up in the infirmary but I still had my mourning coffee and I still went down to breakfast for more coffee and professor Snape still came in just minuets after me and he still had his hair in that hair tie. The only difference from normal was that I stayed later at breakfast than I normally do to watch the familiar letter written in my almost illegible scrawl that had gotten me into so much trouble last night be dropped down in front of Severus's breakfast plate by a barn owl. I watched him read the name on it as an eyebrow climbed up his four head and casually slipped it into his cloak pocket. After I made sure that my letter got to where it needed to go I left to my first period class. Other than my inconveniently placed detentions the rest of the week went by very smoothly.

Until the time that I was to meet Severus down in the kitchens. Where Severus was already waiting for me sipping a cup of tea with the place in front of him set with a cup of coffee ready just the way I like it. I smiled at his thought fullness that was surprisingly enough very uncommon among Dom's and sat down at the place obviously set for me in front of him. As I started in on the coffee and he opened the discussion with. "So my answer is yes and no and you want to talk to me about it well doesn't that sound interesting." I nodded and put my coffee down so I could reply. "Well yea I mean if you think about it I can't just out and out say no I mean what if it turns out that you realy are my mate then I would feel realy realy bad about turning you down and hurting your feelings that wouldn't exactly be thr best beginning to a mating for life. I can't say yes because besides the fact that I'm too young if wee did start something now believe me when I say that you can always tell when I'm lying and lying even if I could pull it of wouldn't feel right no matter who I was lying to. Especially Amio I mean we've known each other for eleven years and keep in mind that I am eleven and he knows no matter what when I'm lying but still I can't turn down a potential mate especially after you've already reviled yourself to me. So that's why I came up with the situation of possibly just being friends until I turn sixteen" I smiled at him and he nodded and said almost in a meek voice. "I see you've thought a lot about this." I nodded and replied "Yea I have." he took a couple more sips of his tea as I drank a small amount of coffee.

Witch now there was a very long and awkward silence and simply because it was awkward I decided to shatter it with a just making sure statement of. "So do you agree to be just friends until my sixteenth birthday?" He frowned at me and his elegant eyebrow lifted intriguingly confused as he replied. "You'll still be under age?" I just tried not to giggle at him for not quite thinking the way a Dom normally would at a moment like this. "Yes but under the magical creatures protection clause no one can do anything about it then because we are potential mates and I'll be a fully aged Inferno Maculus. There for no one can interfere with us even if I am under age unless they would like to go to Askeban." He seemed to think about it for a moment then a nod that yes I seemed to be correct. "I see." I just smiled sweetly at him trying to make the fact that he was confused for a moment almost unthinkable besides to me it was actually kind of cute but I knew he wouldn't think of it that way so I kept my mouth shut.

Then he continued sounding almost impressed "It seems that you have done your homework." I smiled and nodded blushing at the slight compliment then he spoke again. "Well I've thought over what you've just told me and yes I agree it would be wise on both parties if we waited until your magical creature coming of age to become more than just friends. Now since this whole thing has made things quite awkward I'd like to start over." He then stuck his hand out and stated. "Hello I'm Dom Severus Simon Snape." I smiled again shook his hand and stated. "Hello Severus my name is sub Tristan Damion Mince." We both smiled at each other.

yes I know shock he actually smiled and it wasn't a small smirk either it was a full out grin from ear to ear and no one died we started learning about each other mainly by asking questions like. 'Whens your birthday?' 'What's your favorite color and food?' 'What's your favorite movie and so on and so forth and it was nice relaxing and comfortable and went on until about 2 or 3 am and I was so unrelentingly tired that after I was escorted back to my room I didn't even get into my night gown before falling. Literally falling! In bed and with in seconds I was out like a light bulb but of course between sunlight noise outside my biological alarm clock and mourning breakfast commotion it was still my fate to have to wake up at 6:30 am.


	17. Don't Leave

_Complications_

_Chapter Seventeen_

_Don't Leave_

As usual I woke up drank coffee and went down to breakfast but the funny thing was that Severus didn't come into breakfast at all. So I figured that he probably slept late or something nothing to be worried about but after breakfast I went down to the classroom as usual and the door was locked. Their was a note tacked to the door written in Severus's smooth script:

Dear Class

I didn't feel well this mourning and the

headmaster didn't have a substitute so

class is dismissed

your potions professor

S. Snape

I just stood there for a moment shocked. My mind running wild now I didn't feel well what if it was something realy bad what if... Now Tristan don't panic it could easily be the ... the... maybe a minor reaction to a potion or something probably nothing big right right so I'll... I'll check his rooms. Yes! That's what I'll do I'll check his rooms. I instantly found myself running to his rooms as fast as possible which that speed actually surprised me but right now I can't think about that I have to concentrate on Severus and if he is sick I'll take classes off today to take care of him whether he likes it or not. When I got to his rooms I spoke the password to the snake painting but instead of opening the snake slithered out of the painting and something that looked like a giant piece of parchment appeared on the painting and it had a note on it specifically written to me this time and again it was written in the familiar spidery smooth script:

Dear Tristan

I'm not here at the moment and I won't

be able to meet you tonight so don't

wait up.

Your mate

Severus

I frowned at that confused and now worried Ok that's an understatement I was panicked out of my mind. I mean if Severus wasn't in his rooms then that meant that what ever he didn't feel well from was something much more serious than I tried to make myself believe but how serious? I didn't know. So as you've probably already guessed I dashed to the infirmary possibly even faster than before just hoping it wasn't something bad enough to get him emitted into the hospital. I burst through the doors of the infirmary like I owned the place which seemed to be very similar to a worried sub looking for his Dom. I checked all the beds behind curtains and in all of the private rooms. No Severus was found. As I was checking the last empty room I turned around and noticed the nurse standing there looking as if she was furious with me but when I saw her I realized that Severus wasn't here and I didn't know where else he could be.

I could feel my expression shifting from worried determination to just plain worried and I saw madame Pomfre's expression softened at the look on my face. I of course couldn't see it but from looking at her I could tell it was pitiful I was the first to move or speak the only thing now keeping my bodie running was the need to know where Severus was. I closed the door to the private room I had just checked turned and faced madame Pomfre and with a dangerously calm and hallow voice I asked. "Where's Severus?" She gave a sympathetic look and said. "I can't tell you." At that I got pissed and depressed at the same time and she seemed to realize that because she backtracked and said. "I was told you'd be here so I know why but I was told specifically by him and the headmaster not to tell you." Then I was just depressed it can't realy be that bad can it? I mean it's just a reaction right? Then madame Pomfre spoke again. "I can tell you that he's not in this castle and he's fine so stop worrying before you end up in my office again with an ulcer." We smiled sadly at each other then she opened the door for me and I left but I stopped just feet away from the door.

Shell shocked I still had no idea where he was so I did the only thing that made sense at the moment I practically stripped the castle of every thing. I found hundreds of trap doors and deserted hallways and little odd rooms but no Severus. I was beginning to think that the nurse was right maybe he wasn't in the castle so again I had to do the only thing that seemed logical at the moment. I went back to his rooms and I used an overdose password that Severus taught me encase I ever needed to get in and the guardian wasn't there. First I think the nurse was right I actually might get an ulcer because after getting sick five times franticly searching the apartment twice and sitting and simply twitching for who knows how long.

Severus finally came in from the flue at 2 am his pure black cloak and robes torn with crusted and running blood down every corner. He had scraps bruises and every thing he almost didn't look human he didn't seem to notice I was there at first. He went into the bathroom for a couple of minuets and when he came out he was wearing his black sleep robes and it didn't look as if he had been hurt at all but I still couldn't get that haunting image out of my head. Then I was startled by his voice as he said. "Oh Tristan I didn't realize you were their exactly how long have you been there?" He looked almost horrified by what I could have seen. I looked at the clock and replied. "Ever since about ten or eleven this mourning." He frowned. "You've been waiting for me to get home?" I nodded as he continued "I thought I told you not to wait up. Not to worry I'd be fine?" I frowned right back at him personally thinking if he was crazy as I replied in a deafly calm voice. "I wake up and your not here you didn't feel well this mourning so class is dismissed. I thought I would take care of you because obviously if it's bad enough for you to dismiss class you might need help. Then you weren't in your room and not in the infirmary I nearly drove myself crazy stripping the castle looking for you trying to do something so that I didn't think about what could have happened. Then I knew I couldn't go back to class because now I didn't feel to good either. I came back here and I couldn't keep my mind on a book or anything. All I could think about was that you could be in a ditch somewhere dead and I would never know." i paused for a moment

You seem to be forgetting a very large thing Severus I am a sub get that through your skull I am a sub." After that my voice started to get louder and louder. "A sub that has a missing Dom who tells him what not to worry? Of course I'm going to worry." By that point I was yelling at the top of my lungs. "Of course I'm going to worry an idiot could figure that out and don't tell me you've never herd of the subs that ended up in similar situations they went crazy because all they could think about is where are they what happened and they can't do anything about it." I fell to my knees because my legs wouldn't hold my slight wight they were trembling so much. Tears started to blur my vision and track down my faced. "And I now understand why they went crazy because it's true no matter how hard you try your instincts will not let you take your mind off the fact that you have no idea where a potential mate might be you could be dead for all I know and you say what? What?! Don't worry?! Don't wait up?!" The trembling in my voice didn't let me continue for a moment as my body surged forward in a whimper. "It's hell! and I don't want it to happen again Severus please! Next time at least tell me where your going or a heads up that your not going to be there in the mourning and when you'll be back could be helpful too."

His hard onyx eyes at sometime in this conversation softened and looked almost as if they were about to tear up as well. As he walked forward and let himself fall to his knees in front of me he just looked into my eyes for a moment then he held me close to his chest. I don't know how long we stayed like that but it wasn't long enough for when he started to try to stand again I refused to let go if any thing I held on tighter. He seemed to think for a moment then said. "Tristan you have to get to bed." He picked me up bridal style and if it wasn't for the fear in my gut that he was going to leave again I would feel safe. He sat me on my feet but I didn't stand i hung off his neck latched on as I refused to leave his side again. He puled my face up to look me in the eyes then he seemed to get the picture. "How about you sleep in the guest room it's right next to mine and if you or I need any thing I'll be right there alright?" I nodded and stood on my own still having my hands around his neck but I loosened my grip a small amount.

I noticed that he wasn't wearing his hair tie it had a protection charm on it and he probably wouldn't have gotten hurt if he had been wearing it. So I said. "Why aren't you wearing your hair tie?" He smiled and shook his head at me. "Where I went I can't tell you but if I had worn that it would have been taken from me and I would have come back in worse shape then I did." He picked me up bridal style again and took me into a bed room that looked as if it hadn't been used in years. It was all in silver and gold he set me down on the huge feather king size canopy bed and I let him leave the room for a moment he came back seconds after wearing his hair tie. He smiled and said. "Better?" I nodded he kissed me on the forehead turned the light off said "Goodnight." Then left the door open a crack as he went to bed as well.


	18. Comforts

_Complications _

_Chapter Eighteen_

_Comforts_

_That night I had a night mare it was exactly like the one I had all the time when I was little the day my parents died except this time when I went to the door it wasn't just Sydney and Marco. It was Severus too and when we were all coming back from going to the ice cream shop I...I...I w..we were in the car driving home and the smoke was spotted and Marco wasn't watching the road he was just following the smoke. I had dropped a toy that I kept in the car in the floor board and since Severus was in the back seat with me and Amio he offered to get it for me. Marco accidentally ran the car into a telephone pole and...and Severus was flung forward his head hit the back of the front row seat and every one in the car herd the sickening crack of bones as Severus's head was barely hanging by the fractured neck bone. Then as I tried to sit him up obviously just wishful terrified thinking that he was still alive. His head fell off and rolled onto the floorboard. Blood pumping out of the still beating heart I remember screaming. "SEVERUS! SEVERUS! SEVERUS !" I felt the salty tears running down my face then every thing went black and I felt warm and consoled in an interestingly sad sort of way. _

I felt warmer and more well rested then I ever had in my entire life and for once in my life I was relaxed and felt safe. When I'm normally very tense just waiting for something anything to happen. I felt as if I could just lay in this haven forever I opened my eyes and I saw black as the night of a new moon in the country and it was soft then I remembered what had happened in my dreams and that consoled feeling and realized that I was probably screaming before and. Mph I wonder... I moved my head around to see and sure enough the darkness was Severus's hair. He looked beautiful by moon light with his pale skin tone and dark hair flipped over the pillow. The only way I could think to describe it was vamprish and I don't know why maybe I'm just crazy but I've always liked the creepy vampire vibe but the only thing I couldn't get was that if I had a night mare how come he hadn't returned to his own room once I was consoled?

Then he started moving around and grumbling as if he was going to wake up soon and I realized that with the foggy sleep laden mind of a Dom the tangled limb position we were in wouldn't exactly be _just_ friendly and I didn't want him to get the wrong idea. So I carefully scooted away but obviously not carefully enough because you know what? The bed ended! It just ended! I ended up on the floor landing on my back winded and in slight pain considering I hit my head on the bed side table. The crash fully alerted Severus to this side of the dream wall. He popped up and looked over the side of the bed and very unnecessarily started to laugh at me as I was trying to breath again he seemed amused by my un-coordination and as soon as I was able to speak and breath again I just had to have a sarcastic comment to his chortling. "Oh Ha Ha!" He just smiled sweetly and left the room. I sighed got up and followed him like a good little sub but he closed the door to the kitchen in my face! Then reopened it and said. "Sorry. Lunch is a surprise your not allowed in the kitchen until it's ready and then we'll eat in the living room. I'll bring your coffee out in a minute or two or when it gets ready basically but to apologies for worrying you so bad yesterday today is all about you. Ok? Ok!" Then he smiled went back into the kitchen and I was left to do ... who the fuck knows what?!.

I flopped on the couch and just waited for a whole five minutes patiently until Severus came out of the kitchen with my coffee made just the way I like it. So one cup of coffee, three books, hundreds of labels and titles, three bathroom trips and two hours later Severus _finally _came out of the kitchen trooped by five house elves hands filled with up to **three platers** of food. It was a feast! The night was wonderful we stayed in Severus's room getting to know each other all day asking questions getting into serious and playful conversations and that's the way things were any time he just didn't come back one mourning that is exactly pretty much what would happen. Normally minus me falling off the bed though. I still visited Amio and every thing but my life pretty much easily fell into a rut for a while nothing catastrophic happened but it was comfortable.


	19. Comings of Age

_Complications _

_Chapter Nineteen_

_Coming of Age_

_Five years later_

I woke up at six thirty as usual and realized that it was summer. Which meant that I had to sit wait and deal with Sydney and disturbingly enough the still vegetable like Marco. Then Sydney banged and yelled at the door like always she still seems to think I need to be woken up even though on a lighter note today is mt sixteenth birthday. I went to make breakfast and coffee as I thought about todays schedule. First I would go along my normal daily summer routine of cleaning and depression at least until noon then Severus will be here to pick me up like he always does every year. Except this year instead of taking me to Diagon ally to pick out my school supplies he will take me to Hogwarts to pass out in the infirmary and stay asleep for a week while I basically go through inferno puberty. Now instead of telling you all the boring details about what happened at home I'll skip straight to the good stuff starting at noon when the door bell rang.

Of course no one jumped up to get it simply because they knew I was here for the summer and would get it like a maid. Damn them they need to get off their lazy asses but any way I answered the door and the first thing I saw when I opened the door was. A white gold necklace with a silver medallion that had a snake made up of emeralds and the eyes were rubies and the rattler tail was specks of yellow gold! Then once I was able to take my eyes off the beautiful piece of jewelry. I followed the elegant pale hand up to a slender black clothed arm to and enticing black clad chest that ran into a long pale neck and a gaunt pale face with black vortex eyes that I could get lost in and beautiful onyx hair. I'm sure I had a realy goofy smile but at the moment I could care less even though I know it's coming I still am shocked when Severus gives me _another_ family jewel on any and every holiday and birthday to add to my collection witch I keep in my jewelry box. He raised an elegant eyebrow and made a turning motion with his hand. I followed the direction and he put the necklace on me and whispered in my ear. "It has a rare protection charm to make sure you don't get hurt during the transition and to help regulate your power levels afterwards and happy birthday." I giggled because the hot air rushing from his mouth and over my ear was tickling me. Then he let go of my shoulders which I hadn't even realized that he had grabbed and just walked off and expected me to follow which of cores I did because other wise I would a be stuck here with Sydney and I think people would wonder why I randomly passed out for a week and because well he's my hop full mate and a Dom.

When we got into the dark ally and apparated to Hogsmaid I felt the familiar sickness in my stomach and lungs simply because I'm only 93 pounds at the age sixteen and I'm only 4' 11. So I'm very underweight but it's a good thing that I didn't eat before we left other wise it would be a replay of my very first second at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Anyways after we apparated to Hogsmaid Severus said a quick hello to madame Rosmerta and we walked the rest of the way to Hogwarts and it was a good thing that I was borne at night because otherwise Severus would have to end up carrying me all the way to Hogwarts and my feet started hurting a bit before we got there and my stomach started cramping too and by the time we got upstairs all the way to the infirmary I was just glad to have a place to sit down and relax. At this point I felt sorry for Severus because not only did he do just as much walking as I did he also weighs more and now still has to go to Diagon ally get my school supplies which that requires a lot of walking before he can even sit down. He didn't sit or any thing when we got their he just went straight into madame Pomfre's office and after that he said by kissed my cheek made sure I had coffee my own room and lunch and then he left. I think he needs a vacation and then after that my mind shut down I couldn't think or move and I barely panicked more than a few seconds before my body felt as if I fallen asleep similar to your foot falling asleep only my whole body was in the haze of tiny needles. Then the world went completely black as the evil heart of an old shrew.

The next thing I knew I saw colors from the inside of my eyelids then herd the sound of a cricket chirping the nocturnal sounds of nature. Then I smelled the fragrance of a spice forest and honey then there was also a...a...a...a I don't know what kind of smell I can't describe it but it was wonderful and I don't know how I knew. I just knew it was a since of every thing fitting perfectly together my entire life and I knew I had found my mate but I didn't get to see them because again my world turned into a light vortex of darkness.


	20. Happy Endings for now

_Complications_

_Chapter Twenty_

_Happy Endings_

The next time I woke up I was in an utter daze all I knew was that smell the smell I knew was in fact my mate. I was completely immersed in it as if they were almost on top of me which the fact that I didn't feel pressure on my chest proved that untrue but this awakening I was completely determined to make sure that I found out who my mate was. I opened my eyes and as I did at first I had to make sure my eyes were open but I felt the air on my eyes then a blurred white blob came into a far off view and it slowly got larger and larger and the outlines got more and more clear. Then when the figment finally came into view I saw the ceiling of the infirmary and a shadow at the edge of my vision I also faintly saw the window on the other side I didn't actually see what was out it but I did see that it was dark. Witch meant that it was night I rolled over towards my mate.

I could see that their head was laid face down on the bed creating a small dip on the narrow bed with the out line of silk black hair soft as satin when my arm brushed the only clump that was not pulled back into and immaculate leather binding. That I couldn't see very well in the moonlight that made the satin hair shine and that smell. Awwww! That smell was so wonderful that i easily just gracefully drifted off to sleep listening to the sounds of a nocturnal nature.

When I woke up again it was thankfully day time now and every thing in the infirmary had some form of light reflecting right at me and I swear I lost at least five percent of my eyesight. Other than that I also noticed after I closed my eyes that I didn't smell my mate any wear which meant they were at least a mile away if not more and I knew why but I didn't expect to feel so depressed. I mean I've only known them when they weren't awake and I wasn't even conscious most of the time. For most likely less than a day or so I had known him and it felt as if my heart had been literally ripped from my chest. As I said I was unconscious for most of it so I realy don't know how long it was but it defiantly wasn't very long and they just up and leave for no apparent reason at all to my knowledge at least. Even though logic told me that it was probably a student and needed to go to class the Inferno Maculus side of me still wouldn't let go of that depression.

Then after the red I saw behind my eyes dulled a bit I felt confident enough to open them again and as I had thought. 'Yes I was still in the infirmary.' But as I laid their my Inferno got stuck on the fact of where is my mate? What could have happened to them? What if their hurt? Then I herd a surprisingly familiar voice say. "He's awake!" It was a deep baritone that had obviously been stationed by madame Pomfre to keep watch on me and tell her when I woke up. I was trying to decipher exactly who had spoken when it dawned on me Amio the only person that madame Pomfre would let near me besides my mate and Severus would have to be Amio. Then I herd the pitier patter of madame Pomfre's light footsteps when she yelled from the hallway in her air of dignity and kindness. "Ah! Tristan your awake. Great! How do you feel?" I looked up at her from my position curled onto the narrow bed and sighed and being in the infirmary so much she knew exactly what that meant that i was tired don't talk get coffee.

So she left. When she came back she was talking again. "It's laced with a pain reliving potion so you don't worsen that patch in your intestinal track and drink the whole pot." Yes I had discovered the downside to drinking gallons of coffee a day. She continued. "And I apologize for the fact that Severus isn't here and yes before you ask he is your mate as far as I can tell I know your Inferno side must be thinking that's he's ling dead somewhere but I promise he's fine. He said that he couldn't just not teach class and other than teaching and the bathroom he hasn't left your side since you came out of transformation and it would have been sooner but I didn't want the chance of you waking up and not having powers for a while. It's just not safe once you start releasing that pheromone-" I don't know what she said after that because I wasn't paying attention to her.

I was paying attention to the smell that was rapidly coming closer. The smell of my Dom. Severus Simon Snape my mate. It felt realy good to even just think that and now writing it felt like... I know this is gonna sound realy corny but it was heaven on earth like finding chocolate for the first time. Madame Pomfre handed the by now very distant me her cup of potion induced coffee as I followed that smell from the hallway out side of the 3rd corridor all the way to the door of the infirmary. When he burst through them he just walked in about three feet before he saw me awake facing him in the hospital bed. He smiled and continued walking smile getting bigger the further in he walked and just as we had always dreamed it. We looked at each other and just knew that it was perfect no matter what we would be their for each other weather we wanted to or not. Then he picked me up and with permission from madame Pomfre he carried me to OUR courters attached to Severus's classroom and every thing was perfect. Until...

Yes! I will be making a sequel for those who want to know and yes this is

The End.


End file.
